City of Heroes: Birth of the Brotherhood
by Rane Metal
Summary: Statesman, the name of Paragon's greatest hero.. and latest victim of an unknown villian. With the Freedom Phalanx disbanded and the Longbow Division scattered, it's time for a new generation of heroes.
1. Issue 1: New Age 1 of 4

**City of Heroes**

**Birth of the Brotherhood**

Disclaimer: I don't own City of Heroes. Though I do own a few of the characters in this fic.

Author's Note: I'm accepting ideas for heroes as long as they're along the City of Heroes lines. Just give me their real name, hero name, primary and secondary powers.. height.. and the way they act in general.

* * *

New Age: 1 of 4 

Paragon City, a massive urban settlement that had seen thousands of amazing sights in it's time. Though on this day the city was in complete turmoil. In Atlas Park all hell was breaking loose as a car went soaring by overhead, tossed as lightly as a shoe would have been. A collosal robot, humanoid in shape save for the wrecking ball for a left hand and standing twelve feet tall, watched carefully as it's target flew back in to deliver another series of punches that would normally rock a building to it's foundations. Against this mechanical enemy however, even Statesman was starting to get pushed to his limits.

This machination was made specifically to stand up against his raw strength, and was doing so well beyond it's maker's expectations. Statesman was among the strongest of Paragon City's heroes and right now the near legendary man's uniform was tattered, smeared with his own blood. It was looking very grim. What had been a routine patrol day turned into a full scale battle with this.. thing.

At the center of it's torso there must have been a containment unit, for the team Statesman had arrived with, composed of himself, Ms. Liberty, and The Patriot had been diminished down to only himself as it had devoured his team mates.

Just as Statesman had gotten within range the robot suddenly displayed a lightning fast speed as it brought it's wreckingball hand down onto the hero, slamming him into the street with earth shattering authority. Though it didn't actually hurt, the attack had sapped more stamina from Statesman as he struggled to get up. He couldn't fail against this machine monster, for this wasn't just a sudden attack that was picked out of the proverbial hat. Over the course of the last two months all of Paragon's strongest heroes had mysteriously turned up missing. Statesman and the others of the Surviving Eight had plenty of warning.

However these near epic heroes, mortal gods among their fellows had fallen to that time old human flaw. They had believed themselves to be above being defeated by this unseen force that was methodically moving it's way through Paragon's heroes. So their guard had been all but non-existant from such a powerful enemy such as this robot, which was called the Razaar. Who built it was still up in the air, but it's intentions were clear.

Statesman got to his feet, just in time to thrust his hands upward to bring another overhead smash from the thing's weapon hand to a screeching halt. The resulting impact still sent Statesman's feet an inch into the crumbled ground and he strained to keep the ball from completing it's downward journey. He clenched his teeth, stifling a whispered curse as with even his strength the wreckingball wa slowly but surely making his arms give in. With a yell he summoned up a burst of strength and suceeded in throwing the Razaar's arm back before rocketing upward to delivering a powerful haymaker that caused the robot to take two staggering steps back.

Statesman landed on his knees, gulping air as much as his lungs would allow. The Razaar came forward again and made to attack again with it's wreckingball. He knew there was nothing he could do. Statesman had nothing left in his stamina reserves. So he just closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

* * *

The defeat of Paragon's most recognized hero team, The Surviving Eight, lead by Statesman was all over the news. People were panicking, the heroes that had been left over from the Razaar's path of destruction were strong, but certainly not a match for any of the city's most powerful villians. Yet, it appeared that none of these afore mentioned arch-villians had a hand in the fall of Statesman and appeared to be reluctant to make the move to take over Paragon City. For who knew, the mastermind behind the monstrously powerful robot could just send the Razaar after them next. 

However this was the perfect opportunity for the city's less supernatural crime syndicates such as the Hellions or the Skulls to take more territory. This of course did not improve their relationships with one another as each gang found territories they wanted, but the other arrived to take it for themselves just to not let the first have it.

It was on one such occasion three weeks after the fall of the Surviving Eight that another turf war was going in full swing. The alley was alight with gunfire as eight Skulls reigned metal slugs against the Hellion's van. Two Hellions were laying on the ground, whether they were dead or dying was impossible to tell right now as their bretheren returned fire from around the vehicle. The Hellions only had seven in number from their original nine now as the two on the ground had been hit by a Skulls sniper somewhere on the rooftops above.

Suddenly a crackle of electricity went through the air above one roof and a Skulls member with a sniper rifle was thrown clear, landing with a crash on top of the Skulls gang car. The sniper groaned as he fell into unconsciousness, prompting gang members on both sides to come to a dead halt as they looked up to see what had done it.

"Wow.. my first day in town and I get to make an impression!" There standing on the ledge was a man in a purple full bodysuit that covered his entire body with silver bracers and a silver mirrored helm that curved down into a dull point. On his chest there was a black 'T' that stretched from shoulder to shoulder and stopped at his waist.

The rival gangs looked warily at one another for a moment, then as if an unspoken agreement was reached all guns pointed upwards.

"YIPE!" The mystery hero exclaimed as he dove back onto the roof for cover as a storm of gunfire fragmented the ledge. Soon as he was clear however, he stood up and shook his head. "Alright.. that didn't work.. guess I either need a more intimidating suit or should have just gone in guns ablazing.." A pregnant pause as he thought, then reached a decision. "Damn you poverty!" He said before turning around and dashing for the edge of the roof and leaping off.

His move suprised the thugs. What really did the trick was when the bracers on his fore arms suddenly extended a swept forward wing, crafted to perfectly look as if it had metallic feathers. Electricity sparked around the wings and the hero came to a halt in the air, just before he raised his hands above his head.. and soon an orb of electricity was forming and growing as power surged into it. Then with a yell he threw it down dead center between the two vehicles.

A massive explosion let loose, stunning both sets of gang members just from the concussive blast alone as that specialized attack was meant to. After all, he'd been practicing for a week straight to get the energy just right for a stunner attack.

The hero landed, wings sparking against the pavement and making him wince as he reminded himself to watch his landings from then on. As he stood, sirens were heard coming closer. Several police cars came into view, screeching to a halt upon seeing the reported gunfight had come to an abrupt end. Officers got out, reaching for their handcuffs and hurrying to restrain the gangsters while they were still stunned. One or two cast a wary gaze at the purple clad hero, but otherwise ignored him. All except for one officer that is.

Captain Mark Johnson, a man in his early forties who held a bit of a stomach, approached the hero. His eyes held a curious glint in them while he stopped at a respectable distance and cleared his throat, making sure the hero was listening. With that mirrored helm it was difficult to tell. "I'm assuming you're the one that knocked these punks out. Well, thanks on behalf of my department."

The hero, apparently looked over in Mark's direction and nodded. "Not a problem. Just doing the heroic thing and all.." He said with just a bit of showmanship.

Johnson winced inwardly. He could tell this was a new hero to the Paragon City scene and he didn't sound all that old to begin with. "Now before you... whatever it is you do to travel.. can I ask who you are kid?"

For a moment the hero seemed a little offended at being referred to as a kid but let it go with a careless shrug. "The name's Tempest. When I heard what happened here to the Surviving Eight I knew the city was going to need all the help it could get.."

The cheif nodded and relaxed a bit. At least the kid's intentions were good, and any help to keep the streets clean in the aftermath was greatly appreciated. "Alright. Good luck and be careful out there Tempest."

With a nod the newest addition to Paragon City's list of heroes flew off into the sky, electricity faintly trailing after him. Paragon City may have been in dire straits, but Mark Johnson knew that one hero might just make all the difference in the world.

* * *

_To Be Continued in New Age: 2 of 4_


	2. Issue 2: New Age 2 of 4

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own City of Heroes. Though I do own a few of the characters in this fic.

New Age: 2 of 4

Over the following weeks the new hero known as Tempest made his presence known to the crime world. Especially to members of the Hellions. So far the hero had busted two bank robberies, four turf wars, and had jailed one of the gang's leading suppliers of the drug Dyne. With each passing sucessful mission Tempest was becoming a little more recognized in Kings Row.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Paragon known as Galaxy City, at the local university a pair of guys were sitting outside on the steps leading up to the main office. They had always hung out about this time of day for the last two years. The first had short, combed forward blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a pair of blue cargo jeans, a white undershirt, and an unbuttoned black shirt over it. He was sitting a couple of steps lower then his friend who had spiked back dark red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a light orange shirt.

The red haired male grinned as his friend finished laughing at something just said and spoke. "So Billy, up for the frat party this weekend?"

"Maybe not Eddy, I've got a few things to look after." Billy Young, age twenty four, replied. He did have alot of physics and chemical science to look over. Billy had scored highest in his old school in those fields and was immediately offered a scholarship a few months back to Galaxy Tech. He wasn't on campus long before he became good friends with Edward Taylor, the guy he was speaking with now.

Edward rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked down the stairs upon checking his watch. "Okay, well whatever man. You gonna actually show up for Tetson's class today?"

"You know good and well the Professor lets me in with the students that get a more hands on approach to chemistry. Besides.. I get to share that time with sweet, cute little Betty." Billy said with a mock leer at his friend who gave him a light punch in the arm. Edward however had fallen into 'tough guy' mood as he glowered at his friend. "Hey now, that's my baby sister punk."

Billy just grinned. "Oh come off it Eddy, you know your sister isn't my type. Anyway.. I gotta get going."

Edward watched Billy as he walked off, shaking his head in bemusement. With that last gesture Edward stood up and started walking in the opposite direction.

It was a calm day Edward decided, there wasn't alot like them anymore. He wished he could wash all the evils and the injustices in this part of Paragon City. While he loved peace the dark haired man wasn't foolish enough to think it could be omnipresent. That was just impossible when dealing with such an easily corruptable element such as the human soul. He saw no use for anything out of the Galaxy City district, and so it could all burn as far as he cared.

He was passing a cop car when he heard the call. "KZZZT- We have an emergency in progress. An unidentified mutant has entered Galaxy City, whether he is friend or foe can not be confirmed. Suspect is to be considered highly dangerous."

As the cop car sped away, Edward scowled. Well it had been a nice day. Quickly he checked for the nearest alley, then looked around. He'd have to make it fast, class was scheduled to begin in an hour.

A giant of a man, nearly seven feet tall leapt from a building and landed with asphault shattering impact on the interstate. However instead of this being a good way to kill yourself, to this man it was nothing more then a habit. With a grunt he leapt again, nearly sixty feet into the air. The wind whipped around him, sending his dingy grey hair hair flying behind him. This mutant, was dressed in black leather pants, boots, a sleeveless matching shirt, and a trenchcoat that was so dark it had a red tint to it in the right light. His eyes matched the color of his hair, and under his clothing one could easily tell the man was solid as a rock in the muscular sense. The man's skin was tanned, normal for all appearance.

Again he landed, but this time in the middle of a store district. A quick look around the area showed that there was nothing of interest. The man began to leap once more.

"Hold it right there!"

With a grunt he turned his head to the left to find himself staring down the barrels of two police issued shotguns. The officers were nervous despite the apparent upperhand they had, but they didn't let their aim waver. For all this the mutant gave a smirk as he turned fully to the cops and began to slowly walk over.

"I said hold it!" Officer Perez yelled as he cocked his shotgun, his partner following suit. "Stop right there or we will open fire!" However it was clear even now to Perez that this mutant freak wasn't about to just stop. "You were warned!" Perez pulled the trigger, unloading buckshot into the man's gut. The mutant's eyes went wide and his arms flew to cover the area of impact as he doubled over and staggered back. Though he did not fall. Perez figured that it would take more then that to kill someone who had powers akin to those of the superheroes. "Now we will get you medical attention but you have to come quietly. Otherwise I will fire again!"

No answer from the hunched man as he suddenly became very still. Then his large frame began to shake, next came the laughter as he stood up, hands still on his stomach. "I think I'll choose to.. go kicking and screaming." His hands dropped, allowing the crushed slugs to fall from his stomach, his shirt was torn, but the flesh beneath it looked utterly unharmed. The officers were stunned at this turn of events and now opened fire without hesitation.

Each shot proved as useless as the first as he continued to walk forward, shirt and trenchcoat steadly becoming more tattered from each impact of slugs. Suddenly the mutant charged, striking out with each fore arm and connecting with each officer's neck, sending them into a low backflip before landing on their faces. The mutant grinned as he looked at his handywork. "Little stupid men... I'm not just some big target... I am Garm, and I am unstoppable!"

Something struck him in the back, it didn't hurt but it did get Garm's attention. He spun around and searched for the cause of whatever that had been. "Someone else want a piece?"

A bolt of electricity hit Garm squarely in the face, making him stumble back before two stronger blasts slammed into his chest, making the mutant's body jerk as the voltage jumped across his body. Not for long however as with a yell of frustration Garm broke the hold the electric currents had on him. Finally he was allowed to look up in the air above him for his attacker.

Tempest came back around, thrusting his left arm forward so another blast was released from the swept forward wing. Now that he saw it coming Garm braced himself and backhanded the attack, still getting a bad shock but only for an instant. Garm roared a battle cry before he grabbed the bumper of the police car and with a bit of effort threw it into the air at the flying hero.

"Whoa!" Tempest rolled out of the way to let the car continue it's path into the side of a warehouse. The hero turned his attention back to the very large, very annoyed mutant on the ground. "Alright.. let's see just what my little helmet tells me.." He reached up and tapped the side of his helmet. Tempest wasn't just any ordinary blaster class, he'd gotten to where he was through high mechanical skills, such as the wings and his helmet that served to show him various statistics.

First he checked with the city database on his opponent, and found that there wasn't any previous record of the mutant prior to right now. So basically all Tempest knew was the mutant's name was Garm since he'd arrived just as the police were opening fire. From what he was witnessing Garm showed all the signs of a serious tanker class. Billy brought himself to a hover quit a few yards above the mutant, who was still giving him a predatory glare. "Alright, now that I have your attention why are you doing this!"

The mutant grinned, the laughter started back up. "Why? I want to destroy.. and I'll continue on with you!" Garm crouched down, hand slamming into the ground before he leapt up fast. Faster then Tempest could hope to avoid. He could only charge up a blast and fire with all his strength, hoping that could stop the madman from slamming into him. From the outlook, Tempest was in trouble.

To be continued.


	3. Issue 3: New Age 3 of 4

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own City of Heroes. Though I do own a few of the characters in this fic. By this point I'm not looking for more heroes, but I will accept some from time to time should the need arise.

New Age: 3 of 4

Tempest fired a blast of electricity at Garm as the mutant leapt up into the air after him. The attack hit, causing Garm to roar in a rage as his forward movement carried him right into his opponent. The electric hero barely had enough time to throw his arms out to lessen the impact before the larger man slammed into him. As one they fell, loosely spiraling toward the ground. Tempest began to push away, to get some room to stay in the sky, but a pair of massive hands clamped onto his shoulders. Behind the helmet Tempest's eyes widened in fear as he saw Garm's psychotic grin, followed closely by the madman asking one question. "Going somewhere little man?"

The pair crashed into the side of the cop car, which by some miracle hadn't quite managed to explode yet. Tempest groaned and shook his head slowly in an attempt to shake off the cobwebs. He'd managed to avoid some of the impact but only enough so that he wasn't killed by it, instead he felt the beginnings of a lovely concussion. It would be alright, all he needed was some time to recover; get his second wind and then he could...

A hand suddenly grabbed the back of Tempest's head, squeezing tightly before jerking back and taking Tempest with it as if he weighed nothing. Garm studied the man and cackled before throwing the electric hero halfway down the street. "Come on you purple people eater freak! You're making this way too easy!"

Tempest landed on his left shoulder and let out a gasp of pain while he rolled another three feet onto his stomach. Slowly he pushed himself up and quickly looked back at Garm who hadn't moved from his place beside the now severely deformed copcar. He doubted the fall had even stunned Garm for an instant. To this point Tempest had only been a hero for a few weeks, and the only foes he'd went against were gang members. So how was he going to adapt to dealing with someone that was capable of the things that Garm was..?

Right then his helmet beeped and a small screen popped up and zoomed in on the car just behind the once again cackling mutant. Tempest's eyes narrowed at the readout and then with an effort got back up to his feet. "Wow.. you're tougher then I thought. Garm.. what's the real reason why you're destroying things and causing general chaos? Is it that you're just insane or stupid?"

For the insults that would generally upset those on a powertrip Garm just tilted his head and spoke through a grin. "What is it with you heroes? Just because I choose to use my powers to destroy doesn't make me insane. Why should I waste my time trying to contain my strength when just unleashing it is so much easier! If it makes you feel any better.. criminals don't get any better treatment when I catch them..."

"So you're just stupid then?"

Garm now looked a little irked. "No."

"Funny. From this angle you look pretty stupid to me!" Tempest snapped out his right hand and a crackle of electricity fired from the wing. Garm instictively raised a hand to swat it away like he'd done to the previous blast. Except this time Tempest had another target in mind. The leaking gasoline dripping from the car, two feet behind Garm.

**KABOOM!**

The car instantly went up in a ball of fire, Garm vanishing in the explosion. Tempest lowered his arm and relaxed. His helm didn't detect any signs of life. He fell to his knees and hung his head. He never thought that it would have to come down to that but if the fight had gone on any longer Garm might have overwhelmed him. Yet another part of his mind was questioning his decision. He saw opportunity and took it, did he need to? Yes, that much he was certain of. Had Garm decided to just rip him in half without playing with him first... well he most likely wouldn't have arrived at this current situation.

"So... you're the mutant causing trouble. Wasted no time in killing that man did you?"

Tempest whipped around and found himself staring at another hero. The man that had just arrived was dressed in a brown leather vest and cloth leggings, along with boots and a matching mask that covered the general area around his eyes. Around his torso from the upper right shoulder to his lower left hip there was a strap that held a guitar on his back. His red hair was combed forward and very short, not that much of it could be seen due to the leather brown hat atop his head that resembled the one worn by Robin Hood. What the man ask sunk into Tempest's mind and he held up his hands. "No! He was the one causing the trouble. I put a stop to it."

The man didn't look convinced, though his expression remained an almost nuetral as he crossed his arms and took a small breath. "Well for that I thank you. However.. murder is never an excuse even if it is not able to be avoided by those who give into their darker sides. You see, I would have been perfectly happy to not interrupt your little victory but Galaxy City is mine to protect. As far as I'm concerned, what's stopping you from suddenly deep frying any innocent civilian who gets in your way?"

For a moment Tempest couldn't speak. What sort of question was that? "Look, whatever you believe isn't my problem. I was in the area, and I tend to stop the bad guys. If I didn't do you really think I would have chose this line of work?"

The leather clad man merely gave a cold smile as he assumed a fighting stance, right shoulder facing tempest with his hands flexing as if preparing to grab something. "You don't understand. It's my destiny to protect the people of Galaxy City destrict from the evils of the world and from themselves. I am Bard and don't worry, I'll sing a funeral ballad for you."

Without another word the blonde haired man charged. Tempest leapt up to his feet, a little too slow for his liking but he was still feeling the effects of Garm's initial attack. The Bard sent a flurry of open palm thrusts and roundhouses, most of which Tempest could only block but not entirely avoid. Tempest eventually caught Bard's right fist and turned on his heel, using his weight to toss the other hero over his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, Bard showed an amazing display of agility as he twisted in mid throw and landed on his feet. In the same motion he grabbed Tempest at the wrist and twisted it before sending a kick straight up into the electric hero's chin. Tempest staggered but sent a return punch that caught the Bard in his right cheek. His head snapped to the side but the Bard recovered quickly and elbowed Tempest in the chest, finally letting go of his wrist in the process.

Tempest drew back, wings snapping out of the bracers and electricity along them. He didn't want to fight this guy but for all his talk the Bard didn't strike him as stable individual. Perhaps if he just left then it would be better. With a leap Tempest went airborn and started to fly away, leaving the Bard to glare at his retreating back.

The Bard clenched his fists angrily while he watched the coward run. He decided then and there that no matter what he would track Tempest down and personally make his death something that other bards would sing of. That man wasn't as adept at hand to hand as he was, but enough to provide a moment's difficulty. The Bard growled and ran for the motorcycle he'd parked at the end of the street so he could go after what he percieved as a threat to his district. If he had not been in such of a hurry, he would have looked back at the flaming remains of the copcar to see if there was anything he could do for the unfortunate victim of Tempest's assault.

A body rose out of the fire and stood straight before it walked out of the gasoline induced flames. All that remained of his clothing were his pants and boots, which smoked from melting against his skin but it would take more then that to stop him. Garm looked around for Tempest and realized that he was no longer in the area. Just then out of the corner of his eye the mutant caught sight of a hero speeding out of the area on a motorcycle. Garm let loose a low, throaty growl, "So he has a little sidekick does he? Well if I follow him then I'll find that purple idiot." The tanker took three running steps before gathering the necessary momentum for another super leap and sprang up into the air.

Thirty minutes of flight brought Tempest to the roof of Galaxy City Tech. He landed and retracted his wings while he collapsed against one of the higher walls. He removed his helmet and took a deep breath of relief. Billy Young let himself feel the ache that was steadily setting in from his encounter with both men. "I.. I think I'm gonna need to start training for encouters with other heroes or villians with special abilities.."

Suddenly he caught sight of Garm flying through the air before he began to fall downward in the distance. Shock was the only thing that kept him from acting immediately. Fortunately he snapped out of his suprised state and quickly put his helmet back on. If Garm still wanted to fight, Tempest would fight and this time he knew what to expect.

Down below in the parking lot the Bard had just pulled up and had gotten off his motorcycle when he heard something hit the ground on the road outside. He turned around and saw the very same man that Tempest had attacked walking towards him, malice in every movement."Where is your little electric buddy? Tell me and I'll let you live pipsqueek."

The Bard scowled. He already had it in for Tempest, but this joker just made his list as well. "He's not my 'buddy'. In fact you're just as much a nuisance. Leave Galaxy City. That's the only opportunity I will give you."

It was a tense staredown between the martial artist and the mutant. Just as it looked like they were about to make a move Tempest flew into sight, drawing their attention. He came to a stop, keeping a good distance from both of them but also keeping an even closer eye on Garm. He'd learned his lesson the first time. "Why are we fighting like this! It doesn't make any sense. Aren't the three of us heroes?"

Garm leapt, once again suprising Tempest but this time he was ready for the mutant. With a burst of speed he shot to the left, leaving the big man to land. At that moment the Bard ran up behind Garm and began to strike him multiple times, mainly focusing with sharp heel stomps into the backs of his knees and elbows to the kidneys. It unbalanced the big man to be sure, but unfortunately it was obvious that it didn't hurt him when Garm turned with a quick back hand that sent Bard flying back onto the ground. With him out of the way Garm turned to Tempest and leapt with his hands outstretched as if he was planning on strangling the electric hero.

This time Tempest was ready. With a burst of speed he shot to the left and electricity arched from his wings, trapping Garm in mid-air as the currents made his body contract and jerk involuntarily. Tempest kept up a steady stream of his power, knowing that even the toughest heroes out there couldn't just shrug off something like it. Though this stratedgy all depended on how well Tempest himself could continue!

A blur of movement suddenly reminded him that there was another person in the area. A shin connected with the side of Tempest's head, and by the impact sent him to the ground below. The Bard cursed as he started to fall as well, having used the roof of a car as a spring board for the necessary height. He twisted in the air, once again showcasing the fact that his reflexes were on a hair trigger. While Tempest and Garm nearly landed on their heads the Bard landed on one knee, and let himself go into a roll to kill the momentum. A second later he was standing and walking over to the fallen Tempest, completely ignoring Garm for all intents and purposes. Deal with the first offender, then the left over baggage.

"Aren't so tough now are we helmet boy.." Bard chided while he stood over his prize, then reached down to unmask the idiot before he killed him so that the accused would at least have a face.

Suddenly a.. well the Bard assumed it was a girl pounced over Tempest's fallen form and hissed at him from behind a thick curtain of black hair that reached her waist. The person was dressed in a crimson shirt that had wide, flared sleeves that hid her hands, and black pants that also hid her feet. On the center of her shirt was the one thing that gave her an identity. The upsidedown hourglass. As the thing hissed at him again the Bard took a small step back. "So.. the urban legend reveals itself.. Widow.."

The creature roughly grabbed hold of the unconscious hero's right shoulder, revealing long dirty nails. She was claiming him as her prey. The Bard's glare became more intense as he started to advance, when suddenly Widow lifted one finger and---

_PAIN! The Bard was cut into a hundred pieces, skewered by glass, ripped in half, and slammed head first into the groung ten miles below._

All this happened in the space of a second but it was all the time needed as darkness enveloped Widow and Tempest. She had teleported out. After Widow left the sensation of experiencing his own death lessened enough that he could coherantly think again. The Bard shook his head, hard as he could to clear the cobwebs. He noticed Garm had gotten up and was looking around for the electric boyscout. "He isn't here. I'm just as angry as you big man. Though I don't think he will be alive much longer."

Garm reguarded the other man with thinly veiled hatred but he demonstrated that he wasn't the sort to just smash something he failed to grasp. "Tell me why and I might think of letting you off easy for the sneak attack."

The Bard nodded, and a dark smile appeared on his face. "You see.. the one that took him was called Widow.. I had thought she was just a bedtime story to scare children. The story goes is that she is forever craving the flesh of mortals, a mad creature that takes any man she desires to eat. In other words.. purple wonder just flipped out of the frying pan and into the fire.."

To be continued in... New Age 4 of 4


	4. Issue 4: New Age 4 of 4

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own City of Heroes. Though I do own a few of the characters in this fic.

Author's Note: I know things seem to be a little fast paced and confusing at this point but I'm just trying to get my proverbial shtuff in a pile. So, please have patience, perservere, and review.

New Age: 4 of 4

His name was Billy Young, a.k.a. Tempest. He had grown up in a quiet little town called Rambleton which was a mountain town in the foothills of the range north of Paragon City. From his early teen years he had known there was something different about him, something on the inside. It felt alive.. electric.. and that was what it was, Billy had been born with the powers of electricity. However a strange defect in his blood prevented him from using his powers without hurting himself and others, the electricity was just too untamed.

So after much studying and the help of a man who studied robotics, the winged bracers were made to help him conduct his destructive powers in a more productive manner. In time came the suit, made purple since that was his favorite color, which let him flux the electrical currents over his body and ultimately allowing him to fly. The helmet was itself a powerful mini-computer console that let him pull up information, and most importantly, informed him when his bracers were in danger of overloading.

Said helmet was now beeping incessantly, bringing him back to full awareness and a headache that almost made him pass right back out. "Ugh... where am I...?" Billy wondered aloud as he sat up, one hand against his helmet to try and steady his hazy vision.

When he was able to Billy looked up and took in his surroundings. He had been laying on a church bench, that much was certain because you couldn't have those things anywhere else.. not in his mind.. it was just.. not cool. Billy's eyes traveled around the massive, high roofed building he was in now. It was a church, a very old one bordering on ancient. He also noticed that there wasn't any sunlight at all comong from the windows that were blown out, displaying solid rock face. A quick check with his helmet revealed that he was underground.. way underground, below the sewers.

Tempest suddenly became aware of the fact someone was there with him, but he had a hard time of finding them. Though the churched seemed to be lit somehow it was still too dim to get a good look around. He decided to try something that never worked very well when he was trying to seek out gang members. "Hello..? Anyone here?"

A slight grunt answered his question and a mass of darkness detatched itself from the wall. The person came strolling over with the most leisurely walk imaginable. Then a split second later the person bounded over, startling Tempest into falling on his back again. Suddenly it was over him, one foot on the bench back and the other planted on his chest. Before he could react the girl standing on his chest hissed and whipped out a tampered hand with wicked looking discolored nails. When the hero didn't move she slowly withdrew her hand and tilted her head. Even from this angle Tempest couldn't see through the mass of hair that went all the way to her waist. Her face was completely hidden. For a moment he laid there, trying to think of an effective way of getting some distance from her. Though with her foot firmly planted on his chest it didn't seem like such a good idea to try anything rash.

"Alright Crystal that's enough. I think you scared him enough." Came a cultured voice from somewhere near the front. Widow pushed off with the foot that was on the bench and leapt off of Tempest, landing in the aisle. He watched her carefully a moment before sitting back up and looking for the source of the voice.

His eyes fell onto a tall woman in a pristine white robe with black trimming. Her arms were crossed, vanishing in the large sleeves and her colorless white hair ended just above her shoulders, making her porcelean complected skin all the more pale. While her eyes were entirely white as well, her eyebrows and lips were a black of the darkest kind. The woman inclined her head a little, just enough to acknowledge Tempest. "Greetings young hero and welcome to my sanctuary."

The first thing that struck Tempest was how.. old she sounded. However the lady seemed a year or so younger then him physically. While Tempest was pulling himself together she continued to speak. "I am Eden Rolt, and I took it upon myself to send Crystal to save you.." The girl known as Widow in the word above have a non-commital nod of the head. "She has been my.. is sidekick the word they use..?"

Tempest looked at the strange girl hesitantly before giving a nod to Eden. "Not that I'm unhappy you saved me.. but would you mind if I had asked why?"

A coy tilt of the head as Eden gave the young man a long measured gaze. Then, matter of factly she began to speak. "Over the centuries the world has always needed heroes.. be it in one form or another. Ultimately however even the greatest of them all shall be torn down. This is necessary for the cycle of humanity to continue. That time is now, back in his early days the hero Statesman was a beacon of shining hope for everyone in this city. He cleaned it up and made it safe once more. However the sun has set on his legacy. It is time for new heroes to become great, to protect the city."

It took a minute for Tempest to fully grasp what Eden had just told him. "So.. I'm supposed to be this new hero?"

His question actually got a laugh out of the woman, and something similiar from the other creepier girl. "Goodness no.. there is not a person alive that can fill the role Statesman left on being captured. However.. a team of heroes.. would do a satisfactory job." Eden turned to the massive stain glass window behind her as it lit up with four distinct individuals. One was Tempest. "For some time now I have been looking for heroes to form such a team.. though you are new, Tempest, you have been chosen. If you accept then it will take me one step closer to preserving Paragon."

Tempest frowned in thought as he mulled over what Eden said. "What if I turned down your offer?"

Eden bowed her head. "Then you may leave, I am not forcing you into this but Paragon City does need us Tempest."

A tough decision. On the one hand he wasn't sure about working with others, too many team mates could mean too many egos prone to exploding. However, he did want to truely help the city endure in the absence of the Surviving Eight. "Alright. You've talked me into it. What do I do?"

Eden smiled and turned her gaze the the stain glass window again which showed several different heroes. "For now we wait and watch for potential individuals."

Just wait..? It was an odd advice. Though as he waited, Tempest couldn't help but watch.

_Who will be chosen for this group that's supposed to be able of filling in the vast space Statesman left? Only one way to find out. Stay tuned for the next arch in the Birth of the Brotherhood. _


	5. Issue 5: Sentry's Duty 1 of 3

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

_Disclaimer: I don't own City of Heroes. Though I do own a few of the characters in this fic._

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for my absence but I've been busy with a new job and so forth. Now that I've learned the unique skill that is "time management" I will be able to update on a regular schedule again. Thanks for reading and please review, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Sentry's Duty: 1 of 3**

Her name was Betty Taylor, one of the most promising scientific minds in the history of Galaxy Tech. Right now she was sitting down in her dorm room, at her desk focusing entirely on what contents were strewn across it. Parts of machinery, wires, sounding boards, and so many other little pieces cluttered the entire desk surface. She remembered what her brother had approached her with, a problem concerning a mutant that made his appearance a week or so ago. At the time Edward was chasing some electric person but her brother wouldn't go any further into detail. Betty could recall the taciturn expression he wore that day, so nervous after seeing the mutant's brute strength.

She knew for a long time that Edward was really the Bard, the martial artist hero of Galaxy City. Living with someone their entire life meant that they could hide very little from you after all.

So here she was constructing her first robotic enhancer armor for Edward to wear so his strength would be at least in the same page as this mutant. Personally she never understood why Eddy took every single hero and villian alike as a threat to this district. So, this mutant must have been driving her brother simply batty. On one occasion the mutant stopped a wave of Clockwork robots from killing tourists at a welcoming party in Steel Canyon, then just as quickly he was raising general havoc through Kings Row. All police efforts to catch him were futile. When a man can simply leap over the massive war walls that seperated the city into sections to make an invasion more difficult, he was hard to catch.

Betty had just placed the finishing touches on her latest invention, the Sentry battle suit. A suit of full body armor with a visor that had an abundance of functions and weapons. It was an all together grey toned suit, with the chest, shoulders, boots, and the visor were a dull white. It was pure art in her opinion, a suit that would actually amplify the abilities of whoever the suit was tuned to several times over. Thrusters on the back plate and bottoms of the boots for catching all those nasty leaping foes that you just couldn't catch other wise.. and once again the massive weapon system that was crammed into the Sentry.

Once the last armor plating was in place, a grinning inventor looked around and softly called. "Oh Eddy.. what's that? You want me to take the Sentry for a test drive? Well if you insist.."

* * *

The Bard sent a brutal kick into a Skullz member's face, eliciting a muffled scream of agony as the gangster held a broken and bloody nose. Right in time he rolled to the left, avoiding gunfire that made several holes in the man that had his nose broken. The body fell with a quick thud while the gang members looked on in disbelief for a second. Heroes weren't supposed to do things like that!

However the cultural stun was their last mistake for the two Skullz members. The Bard charged, and grabbed the muzzles of both guns with a sharp twitch to tilt them upward. With a burst of adreniline he pushed them further, until they were aimed at each man's fore head. "Give up." He kept his eyes focused straight ahead, but he was waiting for even the slightest tensing of muscle in the thugs hands to react. Just as he was starting to recieve signs of what he was waiting for a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt and with just the slightest twitch sent him flying through the air onto the hood of a car. The Bard groaned, and began to try to get his bearings back.

Garm turned to walk after the fallen hero, all but ignoring the gang members that were wisely choosing to run away as if their very lives depended on it. Which was true considering the two men that now stood facing one another were less then benign towards enemies. The taller man cracked a grin, "Heard you've been looking for me little man."

The Bard spat at the larger man's feet and then slid into a defensive posture. With two fingers he beckoned Garm to bring his attack. "You heard right. You're a threat to this district and you must be removed. If you had just stayed away from Galaxy City then we would never of had any problems with one another."

"You call me a threat?" Garm cackled as he leapt forward, swinging down a massive fist that the Bard rolled out of the way from. The car's hood nearly imploded as it's entire frame shuddered from the power behind the blow. Garm spun around, leveling his foe with a light backhand. "You're crazier then I am! At least I help people occasionally instead of just killing common thugs like a coward!"

The Bard spun up from his flat position, using his shoulders as the focus for his rotatations and sent a hard enough kick into the big man's side to make him take a step or two back. "I take out the bad element, you just cause chaos." He replied in a calm monotone while he leapt up and brought both his clasped hands along into a sledgehammer uppercut that made Garm's head snap back from the impact rather then any pain. "Galaxy City is mine to protect! Now be gone!"

The Bard leapt up to deliver a devastating knee to Garm's jaw. However, the big man had something else in mind as he caught the smaller hero by the knee and spun around to slam him into the asphault on his stomach. "Heh, do you think that really hurts me at all you insect!"

He watched as the Bard started to get up, waiting until he was nearly on his feet and then delivered a kick that was so hard the sound of ribs breaking rent the air with the Bard's scream of agony. The Bard fell to the ground, barely moving as each tiny shift caused pain to fire throughout his entire body. He coughed, and tasted blood at the back of his throat.

Garm cackled as he knelt down and grabbed the man's hair with a rough jerk. "Listen good pal, I won't be going anywhere just because you think you're some sort of lawman. All you are to me is a reason to leave one more grease stain on the pavement." The mutant grinned and brought his fist high into the air, clenching it until a small pop was heard. "Well look it's been fun kicking you around like a football but I have a nap to catch."

The high pitched whine of a flame propelled rocket was suddenly head, causing Garm to jerk his head upward at the sound just in time to watch a micromissle fly just over his shoulder. The projectile travelled ten yards further before detonating in a small ball of fire, completely harmless at that distance. However, all eyes were on the individual that had fired the missle. Standing at the head of the alley was a single woman wearing the strangest armor Garm had even seen. "Get away from him or the next one won't miss!"

She wasn't very tall, maybe five feet six inches at the most and her short auburn hair came down completely straight. It actually brought more attention to the off white visor over her eyes. All it took was one look for Edward to realize who it was. He tried to raise his voice to order Betty away but the attempt brought on a wet cough.

Garm actually did as he was told and backed away from the downed Bard. A grin on his lips however betrayed the fact that he wasn't particuliarly worried about the unexpected guest. "I was done playing with him anyway. He broke way too easily but you on the other hand wench.. that sardine can looks like it can take a pounding before I get to the meat."

Offended didn't describe the utter look of hatred that came from the woman as jets on her back and boots fired up, causing her to jump a little before her flight path was evened out. "My name is Sentry and I'm more then a match for the likes of you villian!"

* * *

Down, far below the city streets in the forgotten chapel Billy Young watched the enchanted stain glass window with a deep frown. He had been here for a while now but was eventually able to talk Crystal into running him back to his dorm to pick up a few clothes and other necessities. What was happening now between Garm and Bard was making him want to be out there again so that he could help. Eden Rolt however simply stressed the concept of waiting to him, saying that it would be unwise to disrupt the events that were now in motion.

Billy didn't care though. Even if the Bard's intentions had been rather homicidal towards him Billy didn't have to like seeing him being completely overwhelmed by that monstrous pyscho. Even with the new edition of this woman who'd shown more courage then actual brains.. Billy did not feel any better and if it counted for anything, he would force Eden to let him get involved if it got any worse.

* * *

_How will the Sentry suit stand up to Garm? Even if it does will it be enough? Find out in the next issue of Sentry's Duty.._


	6. Issue 6: Sentry's Duty 2 of 3

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own City of Heroes. Though I do own a few of the characters in this fic.

Sentry's Duty: 2 of 3

Edward Taylor hadn't always had such a dark outlook on the plight of humanity. He used to really believe in heroes like Statesman and was right there with the crowd cheering him on. Who wouldn't after all, Statesman was everything patriotic and a symbol for what the United States stood for. He was twelve at the time the seemingly ageless hero put out the call for others with unique abilities to join him in the fight against the evils of Paragon City.

He wanted so badly to be able to fly.. to have limitless strength.. but Edward was as normal a boy with normal boy problems a child could have. His father was a hard working member of the middle class, their mother had always made sure that food was ready at mealtime and their clothes were kept in good condition and his sister Betty played with her dollies. The all American Dream. What Statesman stood for.

Then Edward met Alice Carrington. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.. it was almost like a dream a week later when he'd asked her out and Alice said yes. Her hair was dyed black and was just below her shoulders, the shade matched wonderfully with her deep, thoughtful eyes. She was goth, but not the seriously screwed up slitting the wrist for their demon god sort. Alice had the classy gothic outlook, looking at life's beauty not at the brightest parts, but at how the smaller less flashy things contributed to the puzzle.

They were together for a year before their faithful trip out to see the latest movie about Statesman, Patriot's Stand it was called. After the movie they had walked down their usual route home, nothing was out of place or anything gave a sign as to what was to come that night. When they were a block away from Alice's two floor home a man had came out of nowhere and wrapped a beefy arm around Alice's neck, demanding all their money. When Alice had managed to get away from him, Edward tackled the man only to be beat down until he could barely keep himself awake.

As a result he didn't know what happened to Alice, because he'd never seen her after that. Now here he was in a similiar situation against a mutant with super strength that had casually slapped him aside as a simple annoyance that was now going toe to toe with his little sister. Sure, Edward knew that the Sentry battle armor was working as planned when Betty slammed both of her clasped fists into the side of Garm's head and as a result sent the mutant in a ten yard trip through the air before he landed on his feet in a crouch snarling. However, strong as the suit was it simply wasn't enough. Garm was simply too tough to be dealt with, any weakness was either too well hidden or simply not there.

That was proven when Garm caught Betty's left leg when she went for a kick to his face. Garm let loose a feral roar and Betty was thrown into the alley wall. She seemed unharmed for the most part.. but Edward knew the mutant wasn't angry enough to kill her, she hadn't done enough for Garm to take her seriously. Edward grit his teeth, forcing himself onto his knees with a wet cough. It was like time was repeating itself but on a different stage and on a much more personal level. If he didn't get up right this minute his sister was going to be killed once Garm had enough of her.

"For such a tiny pretty little thing you pack a wallop." Garm clipped while he slammed his fists down in a double hammer blow that was barely halted by Betty throwing her own arms up and grabbing his wrists. Garm smirked, "You know I can get used to being around someone that can give as good as me. Shame you're so attached to that bug over there."

"That man is not a bug you pompous brute!" Betty sniped, straining to keep his arms in place. Her knees were beginning to buckle under the slowly mounting pressure of Garm's raw power.

"Aww.. you're offended-" Garm cut himself off and slammed a knee into Betty's stomach, causing her to double over just as his fists connected with her shoulders, causing her to crumple on her side stunned. Garm raised a massive foot and aimed a stomp at her chest, missing when Betty managed to roll out of the way. Just as his head turned to follow her movements a blast of fire enveloped his head, ripping a startled yell from the mutant, also there was a trace of pain that didn't go unnoticed by the Bard.

As Garm staggered back, clawing at his blistered face Betty stood up with a confident smile, her left palm smoking. "Napalm. Even you're not immune to a fire this intense. When I was told about you this suit was made just to take you out." Betty pushed both her hands forward now, sending out dual blasts of fire that enveloped Garm and provoking a pained bellow from the towering mutant.

The fire cleared, leaving Garm without his coat and his pants were in tatters, some strips down near his shins looked like they'd melted against his flesh. He dropped his arms enough to send a glare of purest rage at the woman. She had just hurt him, badly. A feat only that recently had belonged to that electric purple wearing idiot that had supposedly been eaten by Widow. "YOU BITCH!"

Garm leapt at her, pushing off the ground so hard it cracked the pavement and tackled the woman with near bone shattering impact. Fortunately the armor took the brunt of the tackle, only making her skid back a few feet with her heels dug in, allowing the armor clad woman to send a right hook across Garm's jaw that made the big man back up to shake the cobwebs loose. Betty brought up both her hands again with a yell, sending another blast of concentrated napalm over Garm's upper torso.

For a minute all she could see was her own attack, all else vanishing from her field of vision. For a minute she felt the exhilaration that she had created the ultimate in battle armor tech. Perhaps she could land a good deal with the local law enforcements, make Paragon as a whole safer- Suddenly Garm surged out of the flames jaw set and smashing his palm to her face. With a snarl he caught her right arm with his free hand and squeezed, crushing the gauntlet and her hand. Betty screamed in pain and just a bit of shock. The mutant heaved an angry breath. "I'll rip you into so many pieces they won't find your remains."

Betty threw her other hand forward, the beginnings of another napalm blast forming in the circuliar hovel of her palm. Garm quickly used his other hand and grabbed her wrist, forcing the flame to go skyward.

A wild grin, "Oh no you don't. I learned my lesson about your hot little hands." Garm crushed that gauntlet as well, provoking another pained screech from Betty. She was nearly on the verge of passing out from her crushed wrists, she had other weapons but her mind was too busy dealing with the agony burning through both of her arms.

* * *

The Bard heard his sister's screams and with each one his body tensed with rage. After Alice had vanished Edward had his parents help him get into any martial art schools that would accept him. He read books and practiced boxing, his entire life for the next six years his life was over crammed with nothing but fighting and learning how to condition his body. His school life nearly bombed if it hadn't been for his sister being there and keeping him on track.

So was all of his training and countless hours of what Betty had referred to as self torture just a waste. Here he was again, a bigger and stronger man was about to take away a loved one and Edward couldn't do a thing about it.

A dry sob escaped his lungs, but almost right at the same instant a little voice inside his mind decided it was time to speak up. It wasn't a typical 'mind voice' as it sounded like a woman of culture rather then his own voice. "_You are not finished yet Edward, you can still win. Get up, get up and fight!_ _You are more then what you were as a child, so much more and as such you can do infinitely more. If you do not move now you will regret it for the rest of your life!"_

It was like the haze of pain lifted, the burn in his chest lessened just enough. That voice was right, he had to get up or he would never forgive himself. He was not weak! He was not Edward Taylor now. A surge of adreneline hit him, allowing him to gain his way onto shaking legs. The Bard forced the unsteady balance into one that could be managed and bent down, retrieving a rusted length of pipe; he would not let Betty share Alice's fate.

Garm sent another punch into Betty's stomach, cackling all while Betty struggled to free her hands from the grasp of his left fist. One more punch caused the Sentry armor to finally cave in, causing Betty to involuntarily try to curl up on herself. She could feel the dark blue bodysuit dampen with blood, some of the armor dug into her flesh. Garm grinned, drawing back his fist again for a decapitating uppercut when a pipe slammed into his head. The mutant snarled, dropping Betty and spinning around just to be hit in the face with all the strength Edward could muster. Garm stumbled to the side, straightened back up, and was caught a third time, drawing a very small amount of blood from his mouth. The mutant snarled and looked at the annoying pipsqueek that had gotten back onto his feet and growled out a venom filled question. "Just who are you to do that to me?"

Edward dropped the warped pipe, and stood with his left shoulder facing Garm. His head bowed slightly and the words seemed to give a haunting echo off the alley walls. "Who am I..?" The man raised his head to meet Garm's glare. "I am the Bard.. and I'll gladly sing a funeral ballad for you."

* * *

Tempest turned from the stain glass mirror, having changed the moment the woman in the armor had started to brawl with Garm. "Rachel I have to go. If I don't then Garm will kill them both." 

Rachel was quiet for a moment, observing the Bard as he used his smaller size and speed to avoid a punch and kick the mutant's knee out from under him. "Agreed.. but Crystal and I shall go with you. It's been a long time since I've been to the surface, but now it is time for the Fallen Saint to make her return.." She turned to Crystal and snapped out an order. "Widow prepare to teleport us. It's time for us to make our intentions more direct."

_To be continued:_ Sentry's Duty 3 of 3


	7. Issue 7: Sentry's Duty 3 of 3

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own City of Heroes. Though I do own a few of the characters in this fic.

* * *

Sentry's Duty: 3 of 3

It is said there is no stronger force then a man's sheer determination to suceed, and it was being well proven as a martial artist with multiple broken ribs avoided the back handed swipe from a much larger foe before dropping his heel in a stomp into the side of Garm's knee. The big man was nearly brought down, but a snarl of rage transformed into the madman flooring Edward Taylor with a single punch that should have sent his head straight off his neck.

However, for some reason that went beyond common sense and the scope of the strength involved Bard merely felt a nasty bruise already forming as he lay there dazed. The leather clad hero winced as he felt that his ribs had not healed, it must have been the rush to protect Betty that got him to even continue fighting like he had. Well, whatever had kept him fighting came back full force and suddenly he found the needed strength to roll out from under an incoming stomp and leap up in an agile roundhouse that caused Garm to curse, Bard's heel aggravated the burnt flesh covering most of his face.

The mutant brought both of his fists up, meaning to crush the shorter man with a double clubbing blow. Just as his arms began to come down a pair of slender, armored arms wrapped around Garm's waist and picked him up with a slight bit of effort on Betty's part before she activated her jets on full burn. With a gasp both Garm and Betty rocketed upward into the sky at well over two hundred miles an hour, unfortunately for the tech student she hadn't predicted ever doing this little manuever and so left out a mask that allowed her to keep breathing despite the rush of air that came from a sudden burst of speed. The pair stopped at a backwards arch, thirty feet higher then Galaxy City's highest building and began to fall back to the earth in a head first spiraling fall.

Betty choked, trying to regain her breath while Garm started to try and wrestle himself free of her grip but it was a futile thing to do. No matter how strong or desperately he tried Betty had locked the Sentry's system, and with it enhancing her strength like it was Garm wouldn't get free in time to avoid being a living piledriver.

-----

The Bard had just steadied himself after throwing up enough blood that made him think the human body had far too much of the stuff when he experienced two things. First a pair of bodies were heard hitting the ground a split second before the massive impact sent out a literal ripple in the asphault that made Bard fall onto his side with a pained curse, followed by the ground breaking open under Garm and Betty before the two fell into the sewers below.

Bard turned weakly on the ground, coughing again and holding an arm gingerly across his ribs. He couldn't see what happened or if either had survived. Though he could hear movement, albeit weak and fatigued. Suddenly he could see the top of his sister's head peaking out of the hole... just before the unconscious girl was thrown out onto the street, following by Garm as he leapt out, falling to a knee upon landing. The Sentry armor was a mess, exposed circuits and destroyed metal and her visor had been removed by the crash.

Garm didn't look so hot either. The mutant stood on wobbly legs, clutching a freely bleeding wound at his temple. His boots and pants were just tatters now, barely holding together. Garm looked at Betty and smirked. "Wasn't so smart now was it you dumb broad? I'm tougher then you normal insects. It'll take alot more to stop me then a girl with a fascination for being the knight in shining armor and a loon in some leather outfit."

A small form slammed into Garm's shoulders from above, driving him down to one knee before the figure back flipped off of the mutant, giving a kick to the head as a last note on the suprise attack. Widow landed in a low, splay legged stance while a wispy giggle came from under the dirty strands of hair. Then she rushed forward, hopping onto Garm's hand when the mutant went to backhand her and then proceeded to run up his arm to deliver another kick to his cheek before leaping out of Garm's reach.

"For the love of.. where are all you annoyances coming from!" Garm roared as he started for Widow but it was a futile movement for about that time a bolt of electricity struck the wild man, causing him to stumble. Garm turned to level a death glare on Tempest as he went flying past so that he could come around again for another pass. Fortunately he caught a blur of movement from the corner of his eye and snapped a hand out to slap Widow to the ground. With that nuisance out of the way Garm snarled and leapt up onto a nearby roof so that he and Tempest were on eye level as the flier came to a hovering stop. "So you're still alive. I'm glad to tell you the truth... after all of your little buddies tried to nip at me I'm a little blood thirsty.."

Tempest clenched his fists and focused on bringing the electricity surging around his wings to a constant ripple. "You sure? Looks like the girl in the armor really gave you a hard run before we even got here."

Garm chuckled a little before launching himself towards the hero, narrowly missing Tempest as he shot upward and blasted Garm in the back, an attack that caused Garm to hit an open window and crash into a very unlucky lady's appartment. The woman in question screamed as her bath was interupted and started to hit Garm over the head with her back brush. The mutant ignored her and dove back out, scoring a solid punch that sent Tempest against a wall of an opposite building.

Tempest shook his head and watched Garm land, then used the ground as a springboard to come back up towards him. 'I have to think of something to put him down long enough for Eden to do her thing..' Quickly the electrical hero thrust his arms out and fired a dual blast of electricity out from both metallic wings, catching Garm in the stream and holding him in the air while raw voltage jerked his body this way and that. However almost right away Tempest could feel Garm starting to fight his way free. "Whatever it is you're doing Eden.. do it soon.."

-----

Eden Rolt, known on the surface world as Fallen Saint stood above Bard with her hands held over the injured man. Her lips were moving without a sound, forming the syllables for ancient words that held a great deal of power within them. Before she had arrived Eden had simply blocked off the man's sense of pain, since it was all she could do from a distance to allow him to battle Garm. Now that the Fallen one was in presence of that very man her healing powers went to work, closing up a ruptured lung, knitting several broken bones and removing any other injuries that Eden could detect. The process had produced a white glow over the two which faded now as the man sat up gingerly, still feeling the aches if not the actual pain anymore. "Who are you..?"

Eden smiled, or what passed for a one with the slightest upward curve of black lips. "A fallen child in this world simply.. one who has come to help you and bring you into something destined for you."

"Destined for me..? Lady, thanks for the repair job and all but I have a mutant to kill.." Bard stood up and ran after Garm just as the mutant and Tempest came back to street level to continue their odd game of cat and mouse.

The Fallen Saint watched him run off for a second before heading over to the battered girl in the armor. Once again ancient words were whispered, a white glow was emitted from the two, and then faded when Betty opened her eyes. When she inspected herself, in perfect health but armor still little more then scrap, Betty looked at her savior. "Thank you.. I heard you talking to my br...Bard... what did you mean by something he was destined for?"

Eden raised a thin brow but answered without hesitation. "I mean for him to become part of a new team. If you are aware.. Statesman and everyone with his degree of experience or power has vanished due to that giant mechanical threat that seems to have vanished as well. I have taken this as a sign a new group must step up."

"So.. you want Bard to be a part of this..?"

"You as well girl. This suit, it's brilliant. With your aid we can pick up the broken pieces of the taken heroes." Eden stated while hauling the girl to her feet. "Though now may not be the best time to discuss this.."

As if to prove the Fallen Saint right a sudden crack was heard and Widow, along with Tempest were sent flying past onto the ground while Garm continued to unsucessfully maul the Bard who was now using his smaller size and speed advantage to great effect. However as before, no matter how many times one of Bard's attacks connected it had little influence on Garm.

The mutant roared as he missed yet another swipe at Bard's head and was responded in kind with a side kick to his chin. Time seemed to slow down as Edward Taylor allowed himself to fall with his opposite side to fall towards the ground, pushing out a hand just in time to catch himself and then lash out with his other foot, striking Garm in the nose before handspringing away. Garm roared in agitation and ran after him before Widow appeared from a teleport and grabbed Bard in mind spring before porting out again, leaving the mutant alone in the street.

Well.. alone wasn't quite the way to put it. **CHAAAKKK!** A bolt of lightning arched out from above Garm, prompting him to roll out of the way just in time to watch Tempest charge up a basketball sized orb of electricity before sending it after Garm at an impressive rate. As before Garm impulsively backhanded it, though now it seemed to catch onto his fist and build it's voltage as it spread throughout his body. "ARRGGHH!" The mutant's body convulsed and staggered as the voltage built up to a breaking point and finally dispersed. Garm was still standing but now he was extremely weak at the knees and back... Perfect time for the Fallen Saint to strike.

Eden was teleported in by Widow, directly in front of the spent mutant with a reserved smirk. "Steven Dimitrov, for crimes against Paragon City under the name Garm you are to be sentenced to the mercy of a worm hole. Would you like to say anything in your defense?"

Tempest landed, wings retracting as he watched on in confusion. Garm looked Eden over in silence before cracking a pained grin. "Yeah.. you're dead the next time I see you."

With a casual wave of her hand a gaping wormhole opened up behind the man, pulling him in slowly. He was able to resist it slightly, had he been at full strength the pull wouldn't have been noticed but now it as it devoured the mutant Garm's eyes focused on Tempest.. in time to flip him off before the worm hole closed.

Tempest approached Eden, "What did you do to him?" He didn't know whether to feel confused about this turn of events or angry. If Eden had killed the man then she had just comitted one of the crimes that she wanted to assemble a team to stop.

"I just put him away to let him think about what he's done." She turned to face the hero with a raised brow. "I can bring him back when I need to, aside from being angry and crude Garm will be perfectly alright in that void." Eden turned away from Tempest and nodded to the Bard as he approached, rather reserved in his movements. She could knew what he was planning from months of studying the martial artist. He didn't like the fact that other heroes were in his district and was either going about how to best kill her, Widow, and Tempest or drive them off. Before he could get within range to decide Eden held up a hand, halting him. "Bard.. we have come today to ask you to join with us. To help forge a group that will try and fill the gap that was left when Statesman was taken. What say you?"

Bard stopped, fingers slightly curled into fists. "I say you're out of your mind if you believe I'm going to team up with anyone. Especially when it involves lightning boy right there, who I still have a score to settle with."

Tempest stepped forward, "Look we're both on the same side of the law. We shouldn't be fighting one another." He held out his hand, face hidden by the mirrored helm but one could tell the purple clad hero was hopeful that something could be said to persuade Bard into joining. "The Trolls are getting out of hand.. Skulls and Hellions are having more turf wars.. and some of the villians with powers are starting to surface again. Do you really want to be alone if Capain Mako or Ghost Widow is staring you down in some dark alley?"

The other man didn't look like he would agree to join, he was about to refuse again when Betty came forward, visor back on and stood directly in front of him. What had she been doing here anyway..? He would have to talk about her that when they could get a moment. Betty looked at Tempest, then Eden before speaking. "My name is... Sentry and I'll gladly join- whether he like it or not!" At the last part Betty was referring to Bard, who had just grabbed her shoulder. She turned to face him. "I know that you are very skilled.. but right now you're proving to be amazingly thick if you can't see the common sense in Tempest's words. So I'm joining as an official super hero now.."

Edward was taken back by his sister's equally flat footed stance and looked down toward her feet. What would happen if he let he just go off alone with these super powered freaks? She was all he had left.. so there was really no choice. With a growl Bard looked up and sent a glare that could have melted steel towards Eden. "Fine. So what do we call this merry band of freaks? The Fantastic Five? No wait.. the Super Friends!" Obviously his voice was dripping with sarcasm, though Eden didn't seem to notice.

Eden merely gave another nuetral smile as her eyes seemed to glow brighter for a moment. Then, in a quiet voice she spoke. Aware right then the impact they would have in the coming months. "We will be called.. the Brotherhood of Justice."


	8. Mini Issue 1: The Yellow Blur

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**If you hadn't been paying attention to every chapter before this.. seek help.

**Author's Note: **Now with the Brotherhood's foundations set I will begin these little mini-stories. Think of them like the sort you find in the backs of the comic books. Mostly these will just provide the substance for the story, showing more depth to the goings on in Paragon or even the Rogue Isles. These mini-issues will be the staging grounds for alot of things like major background stories for some of the more prominent arcs, new hero debuts or villian origins, or just something to be amused with.

* * *

**Mini-Issue #1:** The Yellow Blur

_A few years back my uncle died. Sure he was more like a uncle-in-law and my mother didn't approve of him marrying her sister but it came as a serious blow to me._

Through the streets of Atlas Park there was a yellow blur. Most people didn't see it, as it passed all they felt was a strong breeze and chalked it up to the windy conditions that had been going about all week. The blur ran straight into a wall, but instead of crashing, it actually went up the wall without pause and continued down the other building to keep on progressing through the streets.

_Although I only knew his name, I felt that I should have gotten to know the man better. So, I did some digging around in my deceased aunt's belongings and found a diary. When I got halfway through I nearly had a heart attack, my uncle had been a super hero!_

A group of thugs were cornering a young woman who was clutching her purse to her. For all the good it did the action merely encouraged the men as one decided to comment. "Well boys look what we have here.. got something in that purse besides ya boyfriend's class ring? Maybe she has something for us eh?" The others all laughed while the woman tried to press herself against the wall more, eyes filled with fear. Had the Surviving Eight not been captured this woman may have not been rescued, but now the lesser heroes were being forced to step up. Without Statesman or his allies there was no longer a reason to leave every major crime upon the shoulders of one man. Despite all the good the godlike hero had done, it only made the other heroes weak as they had him as a man with a imagined crippled leg had a crutch.

_He wasn't very famous, but he had been one of the fastest men in the world before World War II. So enthralled was I with this knowledge that I found out everything I could and then tracked down the someone that could recreate the experiment. It was a sucess, but also a failure. Though the experiment gave me the same powers of my uncle it also set my destiny in stone. For like him, if I continually use my powers they will kill me one day._

The man that had spoke was suddenly sent flying, broken teeth and blood trailing behind him from a punch that was so fast it couldn't be seen with the naked eye. Before any of the remaining four men could act similiar things happened to them. A kick that knocked the breath out of one, an elbow to another's jaw, or a series of rapid fire punches that completely incapacitated the largest of the group. The remaining two were the only ones that clearly saw what was doing this. For a brief moment the blur stopped, and a man in a full body dark yellow spandex costume was seen encouraging the woman to run for help. He turned to look at the thugs, eyes narrow with his entire head, save for his brown eyes covered by a mask that had lightning bolt designs on either side where an ear would be. He also wore gloves and boots that were a slightly lighter shade of yellow.

Then all in an instant he was gone again, sending a hard punch and then a knee into the remaining crooks, knocking them out and then off he went at a speed that soon broke the sound barrier.

_I don't really know how stupid of a mistake I made to involve myself with the company that made this all possible. However, until my foolishness catches up with me, I'll make my uncle Cyrus Thompson proud and continue the legacy that he helped build as one of the first black super heroes. I may fail, but then again what is humanity without it's uncertain destiny? So, until either a villian or my own powers catch up to me I will go on as the new Breakneck._


	9. Issue 8: The Awakening 1 of 4

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

Disclaimer: If you hadn't been paying attention to every chapter before this.. seek help.

* * *

**The Awakening: **1 of 4

First there was only darkness, then gradually awareness returned to her. Everything hurt.. it was agony just to exist. Why did it hurt so much..? Eyes opened only to wince shut at the bright light from above. There was noise that she could just barely make out, heavy breathing... the sound of mismatched body parts awkwardly scuffling about on concrete. It was all she could do not to scream. Even then however, she wasn't sure she could take the agony of exerting herself that much if just breathing was causing her mind to become foggy.

"Ah.. you're alive. We won't need to throw you out then." Said a voice from somewhere above her. A hand settled on her stomach, almost making her scream from the white hot pain that brought. With a hiss she forced her left arm up and grabbed the wrist connected to the hand, but that was all she could do. From that point she was utterly spent. A ragged breath and a small whimper was out of her mouth before she realized it. "You were a long project you know.. my finest Eidolon to date. The pain will pass in time, and then you will realize what that new body can really do."

She sucked a breath in and managed to ask of the voice. "Who.. are.. you?" The effort in doing this lessened somewhat. The voice above her at least was truthful to that.

"I am your creator.. Doctor Coroner and you are Necrose, my child." Said the voice from above and then she felt the presence leave her momentarily. For a solid minute she felt alone, before a eight inch needle was suddenly jammed into her neck where it met the shoulder. She screamed, pain mounting from even that and it only caused her to cry louder. Then, just as suddenly as the pain came, it stopped. Necrose sat up slowly and was treated to a rather horrifying sight.

She was in a large oval shaped room near the wider end. All around her were trays and tables with hundreds of different tools. Bloody saws, scissors, and other things her muddled brain couldn't register. Her eyes narrowed in confusion before they focused on the other beings in the room. The first could have once been a man, if it wasn't for the bizzare animal parts, like arms that looked like they would have been better built on a gorilla and his legs, one slightly shorter then the other. Though her instinctive reaction was to scream again something just wouldn't let her. Necrose also realized that some part of her mind told her not to be afraid of this monstrousity, in fact it should be the one fearing her.

That creature was below her notice, so Necrose turned to look for that one that had spoken to her. She found said man standing on the opposite side of the table she'd been laying on. He looked rather old, possibly in his late forties. Receeding dark hairline, bloody lab coat, button up black shirt with slacks. A pair of rounded glasses rested on the bridge of his prominent nose. The man smiled, not necessarily a nice smile but enough of one to make Necrose aware that she was without a stitch of clothing.

"I nearly gave up hope on bringing you to life my child. You are the result of years and years of work.." The doctor admitted while gesturing at the creature on the other side of the table. "You, fetch our newest member some clothing. Just because she's dead doesn't mean her modesty is."

While the creature scurried off to find something suitable for her Necrose spoke again. "What do you mean? I'm certainly not dead." Her statement brought a smile to Doctor Coroner as he searched for something. He spoke up only when he pulled out a hand mirror and offered it to her. "Oh yes you are my child. It's nothing to fear, I've given you another life to live.. on a few conditions."

At this point she was allowed the mirror to see the 'new' her. For all intents she looked normal, except for a few visible stitch lines that held her flesh together. Her eyes were a strange milky blue, completely void of any white. Her ragged, uneven strands of black hair hung down about her face, ending just past the jawline. Her pupils contracted as the realization fully hit her. Necrose spoke with a slow and sullen tone. "You mean I'm a freaking zombie? Who was I before this!" She turned an angry glare on her 'father'.

Doctor Coroner seemed taken back by his creation's sudden anger and actually panicked a moment. However that was quickly returned to a placid expression of confidence. "That hardly matters Necrose. You are my daughter now and that is what counts. However.. so long as you're obedient to me I shall tell you all of your past one day. I won't lie to you about your powers. You could kill me where I stand, but then you would never know now would you?"

Necrose hesitated, the doctor's words bringing her mind back down to a more intellectual state if not a less angered one. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

Doctor Coroner smiled humorlessly as the light from the operating bulb reflected off of his glasses. "For starters, I'm going to need some supplies."

* * *

Billy Young, otherwise known as Tempest laid back in his new bed. Since the official formation of the Brotherhood of Justice there had been some major changes in the lives of the members. For one Eden Rolt displayed a previously unused well of money, hiring a private construction crew that constructed a two floor building that roughly took up half a city block all in about two month's time. On the surface it was an antique store called Touch of the Old World. The real structure was below it, spanning four floors. The first was something of a meeting room or congregation area where the team would be briefed on missions or otherwise just hang about. Floor two was primarily the exercise rooms, Bard had elected to have his room on that floor.

Floor number three was the rest of the sleeping quarters, and the final floor was the mainframe computer combined with a rather impressively sized library. Though the team was together a few ground rules were made. The first was unmasking. Identities were made known, and in most cases it wasn't a good thing. Now Edward seemed to have melded completely with his Bard persona, treating everyone but his sister with a cold demeanor. It was safe to say Billy was at odds with his once good friend.

Widow, who was now known to the group as Crystal was revealed to have been an orphan until younger Eden had taken her under her wing. Apparently she had opted to only speak to Eden when it was only the two of them, hence the silence from her. That didn't explain her creepy nature, but Billy was willing to look past that. The biggest shocker to him was the revelation of Betty being the Sentry. There just seemed to be something so wrong about a bookworm being a super hero it wasn't even funny. At least that was how Billy thought.

The biggest mystery of the team was Eden. What had driven her underground? She wasn't very willing to disclose the subject, so it was left entirely to speculation. Billy sat up and turned so that his feet now rested on the insulated steel floor. These sleeping quarters weren't actually a permanent residence, just a place for times after or in between hectic missions that were very demanding. Eden and Crystal were making it a permanent home for lack of any actual dwelling to stay. Besides, someone needed to run the shop above it.

Billy stood up, brushing his shirt off to get rid of imaginary dust bunnies and headed out the door. The hallway was a sterile gunmetal grey with one long strip of flourescent lighting going to the end of the hall where the bathrooms were, and came back to where the stairs to the upper levels were. A simple lay out but it was all they needed at this point in time. Even Eden had admitted that she was unsure as to whether this particuliar team combination would work out.

He got to the stairs and started to head upward to the first level of the base, it was more likely that he would get some sort of interaction there then in his room. Edward wasn't around at the moment, so Billy would have to wait to repair their friendship.

He came out into the circuliar room which was declorated with a couple of couches and chairs. None of which were really in style. Eden had some catching up to do in that department. He was met by the sight of Crystal and Betty talking over a cup of some beverage. Out of all of them Betty was the one Crystal seemed to get along with most, where there was some sort of distrust with the Fallen Saint, Crystal almost acted like a little sister towards Betty even if she hadn't spoken a word to her.

It was at that moment that the younger of the Taylor siblings noticed him. Betty acknowledged Billy with a friendly smile before she went back to an odd staring contest with Crystal. Seeing nothing amiss he headed on past them and into the locker room on the east side of the room, as opposed to the south entrance that he had just come through. It was in there he changed into his Tempest uniform in a timely manner. Nothing to do here, so a flight sounded good along with some patrolling. It had been quiet since Garm was put into the wormhole but Paragon still needed at least one pair of watchful eyes out and about.

---------

The streets of Steel Canyon were just as calm as Galaxy City had been. Tempest flew through the air, occasionally catching a glimpse of another hero doing just what he was, and the electric hero was heartened by this. Statesman may have been gone but Paragon didn't solely rely on him. Tempest barrel rolled into a right turn down another street, welcoming the night wind rushing by him.

Another thirty minutes of flight had Tempest heading back to the antique store / base when he suddenly caught sight of the doors of the neighborhood morgue wide open. Puzzled, he landed with a slight crack of electricity while his wings retracted into their bracers. He walked quietly up to the door and peered in, only to see nothing but darkness. Knocking came to mind, but something just screamed the wrongness of this situation. Should he go back and get help?

No, by the time he returned whoever was in here would have most likely gotten away with whatever they'd come to get. Tempest took a deep breath and then crept in with one of his left bracer's wing extended for a quick blast. The opening hallway beyond the door was narrow with moldy wooden walls and a musty pea green carpet. He could smell the numerous chemicals in the still air and just on the edge of his hearing Tempest could hear a slight scuffling motion.

A sudden motion in the dark, something charged directly ahead of him! The electric hero leapt back, firing a sparkbolt that had the capability of knocking a normal man flat on his back. The attack didn't completely fail him, the attacker did stagger backwards, but the second of illumination had given Tempest a good look at what he was up against. He felt like his heart had dropped somewhere near his right boot.

The zombie moaned, bringing a hand up to push it's dislocated jaw back into place with a sickening squelching sound. It's tattered clothing smoked and had the odd flame dancing off of it but the undead didn't seem to notice. With another jerk it came back again, bloody maw wide open as Tempest yelled in disgust just before he fired another bolt. The attack once again hit, but the zombie just kept coming; knocking Tempest to the ground under many relentless punches. Slowly, his world began to grow darker. Just at the corner of his vision he could see a tall, feminine form reign the construct in much to it's displeasure. Then Tempest knew nothing else as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

To be continued. 


	10. Issue 9: The Awakening 2 of 4

**City of Heroes**

**Birth of the Brotherhood**

Disclaimer: If you hadn't been paying attention to every chapter before this.. seek help.

**The Awakening: 2 of 4**

Larry Peterson tapped his pencil against his notepad with a bored air of someone used to moving around alot. It was a slow day for the Paragon Times, one of the smaller newspapers in the city, but prominent enough to be respected by it's running mates. Larry's desk was a clutter of scattered papers, most owing to reports of various heroes or villians on the rise. Since the dreaded machine monster that took Statesman seemed to have vanished, the amount of villian headlines were starting to increase. The Razaar had utterly destroyed the hero community's heirchy system. The Freedom Phalanx had been disbanded, the Long Bow division was scattered, and there was even some rumors of unrest within Arachnos.

He was a modestly built male, short dark brown hair and blue eyes. Through the office he was known for the upright behavior usually expected of the false image of a news reporter made for the more guilible. As it stood he was currently wearing a buttoned white shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows and khaki dress pants with brown shoes. He'd been present when the Razaar had made the Long Bow division break. It was a horrible day.

"What's on your mind Larry?" Shelly, one of his co-workers asked. She was a compact woman, standing just over five feet with light brown skin and a perm that looked like it was about forty years out of date. She was also his senoir by about that many years. At eighty three Shelly Holton showed no signs of slowing down in her career as a newspaper woman. She worked when others would call it a day, often late into the night. Shelly didn't have any family left so she devoted herself to the company. "I've never seen anyone looking so down about anything."

"It's nothing Shelly. Just wondering where Statesman could be." Larry replied, leaning his chin heavily on one hand. She was something of a friend, not entirely since he hadn't been working here for too long. His work was good enough to land him a desk in his first week, so that was something though. "I'm worried about all these new villians."

"Oh I'm sure we'll be fine. I happen to have it on good authority that there's at least one hero out there that can fight off all those bad people." The old woman assured him with a polite smile and hand on his shoulder before she ambled off to her own desk.

Larry watched her go, feeling a slight smile form on his lips. Shelly knew just what to say, it seemed to be a real talent for her. Maybe he could keep a positive outlook on things as long as someone like the old woman existed in the city. For the moment he stood up after noticing that his work day was over and started packing up his notebooks in the small one strap carrying case he normally kept such things in. With a few courtesy waves Larry picked up his case and leisurely headed out the door.

-------

Once he was walking along one of the many crowded streets in Steel Canyon Larry was considering where he should go for dinner. This had gotten to be routine as of late.. his life had dulled since he'd decided to wait for Statesman to make his return. However the wait had gone on for nearly two months now and the reporter was starting to doubt his decision to wait the havoc out. Just as he was about to head to the usual Italian restaurant down on fifth street a familiar man dressed in an executive business suit with a cane and long brown hair stopped a respectable distance from Larry. The reporter could only stair a minute before forcing himself not to act immensely relieved, instead he gave a simple nod. "Hello Justin."

Justin Sinclair, a man that was known for his vast wealth and almost party boy personality. Of course, that was just a facade for the real man behind it. Justin was one of the Freedom Phalanx's foremost members, who later went on to lead the Long Bow division in one important mission against the Rikti only weeks before the attack of the Razaar. It was because of his business with the Long Bow division that Justin wasn't present during the machine's attack on the Freedom Phalanx's base. "Hello Larry. I need to ask a favor of you."

Larry just sighed and looked at his aquaintance wearily. "Of course.. otherwise you wouldn't have bothered searching for me."

"You make it sound like such an insult." Justin said with a frown. The men barely knew one another, but Larry had been present when Justin was given the reigns. He was beyond focused, made sure his team got the job done quickly as possible, and shouldered the responsibility if it failed. However all this was traded in for Justin forgetting some of the basics for being a leader, like team morale. Though he was aware of it, the rich boy still lost sight of it from time to time and didn't really have the motivational push behind his words. "I came here to talk, can we take this somewhere less public?"

So six minutes of walking found them in an empty backlot, not very secure but Justin didn't seem very concerned about it. Larry crossed his arms in a way that was meant to look defiant, if a little skeptical. "Alright, you have my attention. Now why did you hunt me of all people down instead of concentrating on finding Statesman?"

A hint of irritation showed up in Justin's eyes as he took a firmer hold on his cane. "Look, I'm tired of everyone asking me that. Larry I have been trying since it all happened. I really have. However there is only so long I can look for him and ignore Paragon's current problems."

"Is that your way of saying that you think we should just give up?"

"No! If you would listen instead of acting like some bush league rookie then you would know why I'm here." Justin snapped as he brought a hand up to massage his temples. When he dropped his hand, he fixed Larry's glare with one of his own. "I'm praying the big guy returns. He was the defining hero of this city no doubt, but Larry if we all just sit on our duffs until he somehow magically returns there won't be a city to protect then."

Larry calmed slightly, seeing the point to Justin's words. However he wouldn't let the rich boy have it just yet. "Then what do you plan on doing? You don't actually have any powers to speak of other then firing an arrow through someone to hit the intended target."

Justin's eyes narrowed and his next words were carefully chosen, but got the point across again. "You forget the part about where the pointy end of the arrow can go into the 'intended target' due to a very good eye that I happen to have."

The reporter took the hint and dropped the hostile manner and asked a simple question. "Then why are you here?"

Justin rested both his hands on his cane, drawing in a breath before he spoke. "I'm here to put together a new team, temporary at the most. So at least our efforts will be coordinated enough to fend off the villians springing up until things settle somewhat. You're one of the few people I can even locate, anyone else of nigh unbeatable power is either so deep in hiding I can't find them... or taken by the Razaar."

Larry didn't know whether to be insulted, or elated that someone was finally doing something. "Well.. I guess I'm in then. Only until we get Statesman back though."

Justin finally offered a small smile. "Deal. Welcome to the team. As it happens I was in need of your assistance just now. I recieved a tip from one of my contacts about another hero being taken by what looked to be Vahzilok. However they didn't seem like the sort to just snip up anyone they catch. Their leader was a pale woman, really dangerous looking, possibly an eidolon. Up for it?"

Larry looked down in thought and weighed his options. He could just back out now, save himself some trouble, and go get something to eat or throw himself into a harrowing mind numbing fight against unspeakable zombie horrors. "Who else have you got so far?" If he was going to go ahead with this Larry wanted to know just how deep he was going to be getting in the proverbial crap pile.

"Counting the two of us? Three. The other is a new kid on the scene, so far I only know her field name. Goes by Flare Storm. From what I've seen the name fits her powers and a good chunk of her personality." Justin turned and started to leave. "Well.. that's all I can think of for now. See you in the field."

Larry was left alone in the lot, with just a simmering annoyance and a vague idea of just how outmatched they were going into this. He supposed that grabbing a bite to eat was out of the question at this time.

* * *

In a completely different section of the city a familiar motor cycle roared on through the busy streets, riding on it was Bard and Widow. In the skies above them Sentry followed in her newly repaired suit. This new version sported a full helmet and specialization in energy attacks rather then the flames the first version had. They had been searching since dawn for Tempest.

"_Betty we've been searching for a while now and still no sign of him. I say it's time we give up._" Edward said over the comlink, ignoring a hiss from Widow .

"Edward, you're my brother and I love you and all but you're going to keep looking or I'll blast you into swiss cheese. Before you found out he was Tempest you guys did just about everything together. Why should that change?"

A sigh was heard on the other end. "_You wouldn't understand.._"

Betty cut him off before he got on one of his protective tirades again. "Shut that crap up and just keep looking. Don't start with your macho bull crap. There's a time and place to pretend your in a school yard and this isn't it." She cut the comm link and then let herself trail off into her own thoughts. The comm links were an invention she'd whipped up in about the last four hours, so range was limited to five hundred yards, but she decided that any possible quick communication would be helpful right then. Perhaps after this incident she could make better ones with longer range.

The woman known as Sentry turned her helmeted head towards the right when one movement above that of the traffic caught her eye. It had appeared that the manhole cover had moved, just a little. Sentry narrowed her glowing blue robotic lenses to focus in on it. Though it wasn't necessary for what happened only seconds later.

The cover suddenly flew off of the hole, allowing several horrid undead creatures with mismatched limbs, some with machinery like chainsaws to take the place of an arm, come out of the sewers. They did it quickly but with the grace of a man two beers away from getting alcohol poisoning. People screamed as the creatures started forward, some attacking with chainsaw arms while the other two of the five monster group had the privilage of having shotgun instead of melee weapons.

Sentry veered off from following her previous course and held out her palms, firing beams of pure energy at the creatures. The both blasts had missed entirely, causing the smarter zombies with the gun arms to turn their rotted necks so they could see her to take aim. They returned fire, the slugs that normally would have been effective at close range proved to be useless against a flying opponent that not only had distance but also exceptional armor.

The zombies on the ground were soon occupied by the presence of a motorcycle as it ran over one of them, stopping it's back wheel over the unfortunate minion only to have the Bard poor on the gas. The wheel spun out, ripping quickly through layers of paper delicate flesh, through stringy muscle and to organs that were soon flung out along with a deluge of blood before the Bard's cycle traveled off the creature. Undead or not it wasn't going to be getting up again.

While the Bard quickly parked his hog and Widow leapt off Sentry weaved through the air, firing repeated blasts. Whenever one hit it would stagger the zombie, leaving a burning hole in it's body large enough to fit a fist through, but they took little notice of it and resumed firing at her.

Bard chose his opponent and ran up. This particuliar construct didn't have a specialized arm like the others, just a good old fashioned axe that was soon swinging for the hero's head.

The attack was easily avoided by a sidestep, Bard grabbing the hatchet so that the zombie wouldn't get another chance to use it and kicked the creature in the head, using his heel for the brunt of the impact. The zombie's head snapped around at a near 360 degrees, making it stumble but not die. In either case it's grip on the axe was released which allowed the territorial hero to swing it, decapitating the creature in a spray of black sludge that could had become it's blood. The body was left to weakly stagger a few more seconds before Bard kicked it onto it's back.

Widow teleported in a wisp of smoke in a rapid sucession around her chosen foe, the remaining chainsaw arm zombie. The undead made a few slow, powerful swipes at the girl but her teleportation proved to be just too fast for the slow, cumbersome movements of the undead human.

She would teleport in, send a punch into the creature, and be gone before the weapon could tear at her. Sadly, she didn't possess the physical power to actually harm the zombie so it was doing absolutely nothing other then causing the creature to turn in reaction to her attacks.

After one particuliarly close shave Widow teleported across the street, trying to come up with some sort of effective stratedgy. What could possibly have enough of a punch..? Her eyes settled on the two shotgun wielding zombies and a smirk formed on her thin lips. She reached out with a burst of mental power, easily dominating the creature's mind and making it aim the gun towards the chainsaw zombie. The undead with the shotgun fired at it's own bretheren, blowing a hole the size of a basketball through it's chest, making it fall down and stay there before uttering one last moan.

Sentry took full advantage of the creature's possession, sending out a searing beam of heat that struck the zombie squarely in the back, blasting through it. She would have pressed the advantage further had it not been for the tortured scream that ripped through the air, jerking her attention across the street to where Widow had just fallen to her knees with her arms wrapped around her waist. It hit Sentry right then, whenever Widow took control of someone whatever they felt she must feel the same thing, thankfully to a lesser extent.

Another shot brought her attention back to the remaining zombie. It was aiming at her still, so it didn't notice it when the Bard casually slipped in behind it, and swung the axe to decapitate it just like he'd done to his first opponent.

With the problem taken care of Sentry flew over to Widow and landed beside her, aiding her to stand. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know your powers were linked like that! Ohhh... I'm so sorry!" However Widow just shoved her away, making a shrugging motion to indicate she wasn't upset. Widow walked back over towards the motorcycle, ready to leave right then. However there was something coming, a terror that even the three couldn't turn aside easily.

The media! So, while Bard and the girls were blindsided by many newsreporters and questing fans let's shift our attention to elsewhere in the city.

* * *

Tempest groaned as he came to. He was in a dark room, suspended by his legs by iron clasps welded into the ceiling. His arms were also locked in shackles. So his vision was a bit skewed when he looked around, finding himself in something akin to a concrete prison cell. His bracers had been taken off and placed beside a heavy iron door... along with his helmet. A surge of horror shot through Tempest as he realized that whoever caught him knew what he looked like now, possibly knew who he was!

Right at that moment the cell door opened, admitting a single woman. She was dressed in a long flowing crimson robe that was open in the front, displaying a black catsuit with high heels. The woman looked too pale, her lips a dull, lifeless shade of pink. Her dark hair hung down over her face, concealing the right eye for the moment but the left was visible. She smiled. "Awake I see.. glad I could hide you and keep you all to myself.."

"Who are you and why are you holding me here?" Tempest demanded, trying to put on a brave face for what he realized was a zombie, but what threw him off the most was that she had intelligence, and unless one was close like he was now, she could almost pass for a living person.

"So rude.. but I'll go ahead and accomodate you." An amused smile tugged at her lips while a hand brushed the hair from her face. "I'm called Necrose.. far as I know.. and I felt like keeping you alive so I would have someone to talk to besides father."

Tempest frowned, "If you have no ill intentions then how about letting me down at least? All the blood rushing to my head is giving me a headache."

Necrose was about to answer when a man's voice was heard calling for her. The undead woman scowled and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

The electric hero closed his eyes, frustrated that he would be able to use his powers to free himself from his restraints, but completely unable to without his bracers unless he enjoyed cooking himself to death. So here Tempest was again, forced to play the waiting game and see if an opening became present. He was starting to realize just how dangerous hero work was, also just how much it sucked sometimes.

* * *

Author: And so another issue down. Hope those reading this enjoyed it, and I'm thinking about holding a popularity contest once all the heroes have been properly debuted. The winner of said contest will get a special little thingy at which the author will not reveal just yet. 


	11. Mini Issue 2: Blade of Honor 1 of 2

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

**Disclaimer:** If I owned City of Heroes, it'd been made into a crappy Japanese anime where all the men had secret yearnings to become females and vice versa, there fore sinking the entire idea and killing all sense of it. Much like Elton John flipping through Hustler, it wouldn't make since. So in other words.. I don't own it!

* * *

**Mini-Issue #2: **Blade of Honor 1 of 2

Mashiro Tanaka had always thought himself exceptional with the katana. It had been a family heirloom from nearly four hundred years ago. However he had no idea as to why. With any other sword or weapon he'd done poorly and was down right clumsy. Except for when he weilded the family sword, then he became the picture of honed perfection. Movement with grace and control.

It all drastically changed when he recieved his inheritance from Japan. His father's favorite samurai armor that had also belonged to the same ancestor that owned the katana. The moment he'd tried it on was a moment that had changed his life forever.

He was faster, quicker to react, and any injury he got would heal much faster then before. His katana had also changed, it had gone from being quite the normal blade to having the ability to hew stone with ease. From that day there was only one thing he could do. Take his new powers and serve the innocents of Kings Row as the Blue Samurai!

Another gift that Mashiro enjoyed was the mystical flying nimbus that he could summon into a swirling saphire colored cloud around his feet, enabling him to take to the skies.

It was serving him well at this very moment, allowing him to stay a moving target as the stocky man below continually fired at him with two sub-machine guns. He was Russian, barely clearing the five foot and a half mark with military cut blonde hair. His eyes were a cool baby blue, and would have been quite warm it they weren't his. Instead they were displaying nothing but disgust for the flying samurai. This man was Jack Culane, known in the underworld as a top rank mercenary for when you needed someone killed with no questions asked.

"Stay still you damn coward!" Jack yelled, trailing after Blue Samurai. His anger was getting the better of him, if Blue Samurai remembered correctly the man should be running out of ammunition by now. That guess had been correct as seconds later the weapons suddenly clicked, Jack glared at them as if they were against him as well. That cost him.

A sudden yellow blur had come zipping up the streets, right at Jack Culane and stopped right in front of him, greeting the mercenary in the form of a punch that sent him flying into a wall. Jack stumbled, only to get hit in the back of his head with Blue Samurai's hilt, knocking the criminal out.

Blue Samurai heaved a sigh of relief before looking to Breakneck. This, as previously stated in a past issue is not Cyrus Thompson, the original. So he would really be called Breakneck 2, though the name without the numeric symbol would do just fine. "You sure did take your time getting here. Where were you? On the other side of Paragon?"

"Watching my favorite show if you really want to know.." Breakneck replied while leaning down to properly disarm Jack while he was still out. "Tina found out that her evil twin was actually her brother. Real heartbreaker."

Blue Samurai just blinked, not sure how to respond or what to say to his newest ally. Perhaps it was for the best, Breakneck did indulge in some odd television viewing, or so Blue Samurai believed. They had become partners, but only in the sense that they would oblige one another without any problems. Anything beyond that was simply not there.

"Hey.. look over there." Breakneck suddenly said, breaking the monotone of the victory and pointing down the street. There, at the junction to Cape Street stood another man in cold black futuristic armor with a massive golden sword resting across the entirity of his shoulders. His gaunt expression was played off well by his long filthy grey hair. The stranger's eyes were a different matter. Hollow, lifeless, and yet one could see a rage burning in them as his eyes fell upon Blue Samurai.

The stranger began an almost casual walk towards them, gingerly hoisting his massive six foot claymore off his shoulders and into both hands. "I'm here for you boy.. you have the armor of my most hated foe. For nearly a century I have scoured the world for it so that I could finally destroy it."

Blue Samurai was at a loss for words yet again. However, Breakneck spoke for him. "Sorry old man, but whoever you are the armor is staying with my friend here."

A gruff laugh came from the stranger. "Old man, is it? I had a name before I donned this armor, but it no longer matters." Slowly the golden claymore was lifted high above the head of grey hair, gathering power in the blink of an eye. "For now I am the bane of Tanaka's bloodline, I am DEVIL BLADE!"

---------------

**Author's Note**

Oooo spooky. Thought I'd go ahead and break up The Awakening with this bit of mini-ness since I may need to take a bit to finish up part three. Anyway, good day!


	12. Issue 10: The Awakening 3 of 4

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes, or alot of the characters that appear in this story. Though I do own Garm. Big woop.. the guy is stuck in the void. -.-' Also, Larry Peterson, aka Captain Energy belongs to ToasterOven11, forgot to add that in last chapter.

**ToasterOven11:** No, I'm not an actual author but I am aspiring to being one. Thank you very much though.

* * *

**The Awakening:** 3 of 4 

The hours ticked back and Tempest had been working nonstop on trying to slip from either his bindings on his hands or the ones that held him to the ceiling. So far there wasn't much luck. With the ever so annoying fact that his bracers, the salvation to his captive state, were within eyesight but so far away at the same time.

At the thought of his bracers Tempest's gaze drifted over to them. Without them he could end up frying himself all too easily. If he could just generate a strong enough pulse then he'd be able to force the bindings open. The sound of a latch being pulled back snapped his attention to the door again and it admitted Necrose once more. Tempest didn't speak, he merely stared at her.

"Hello again." She quipped, coming to a stop just out of range of Tempest in case he decided to try and swing his shackled arms at her. "I'm glad you decided to not go anywhere." Necrose walked around the hero in a circle, sizing him up. "I know who you are now. Managed to get a hold of a newspaper... you're Tempest."

"I am." Was all he said in response.

The eidolon shot him an annoyed look but let it slide for the moment, he was her plaything now. What she would be doing with him specifically was really not thought out properly. Unlike most cliche female villians Necrose wasn't really keen on carnal pleasures, nor was she into mutilation. All that she knew was her apparent purpose, to serve father. Though that was quickly becoming strained at best since all the man did was have her run to morgues to pick up fresh corpses. What was the point of supposedly having the power he claimed she had when there wasn't any opportunity to test it?

She made a clicking sound with her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Well then, now I have to figure what I can do with you." A very slight grin had only started to form when another sound broke the nerve wracking moment for Tempest.

"Necrose where are-" The doctor had walked in, freezing in place with shock at the sight that greeted him. In a way it was almost like finding one's daughter hiding a boy in her room. Comical if it hadn't been for the utter seriousness of the situation. Doctor Coroner's eyes darted from his daughter to the captive Tempest hanging from the low ceiling. "Well.. you have some explaining to do."

----------------------------------------------------------

The hero known as Captain Energy descended from the sky, landing with a gentle '_pamph_' on the rooftop. It had been a few weeks since he had donned the costume and even in such a short time away it felt strange to be wearing it again. The costume was largely blue, with matching gloves and boots. A long strip of black ran up his sides from the top of the boots, and seemed to follow up to his shoulders by way of going down the sleeves, then back up them to the shoulders. He wore a blue cape and a mask that connected to the outfit itself, which followed the pattern and left his lower face exposed while his eyes were hidden by a pair of starlite lenses. On his chest was a large, golden stylized 'C' with a smaller 'E'.

"Good to see you made it." Manticore said from his place near the roof edge. He was dressed in his usual intriguing red attire, bow and arrows across his back. The archer was facing away, binoculars raised and focused on an old warehouse across the street. "FlareStorm should be here any minute now."

Captain Energy strode forward and crouched down beside his ally, accepting the binoculars when they were offered to him. The Captain looked into them and then aimed for the building, spotting what Manticore had been looking at. Lumbering around the lot in front of the warehouse were a large amount of zombies. Not quite following the lines of the traditional Vahzilok in the fact they were less mechanized and more zombie.

"Sentries." Manticore supplied the other hero as an unspoken question lingered in his gaze. "I noticed that they seem to be capable of some level of speech. Every hour or so another one would come out and exchange a few words."

"You're sure we can do this? If I remember correctly the Vahzilok mass in great numbers near any base of operations for their masters." Captain Energy stated, he may not of liked Manticore very well but what happened off the field stayed off of it once the masks came on.

Whatever could have been said between the men was lost as a flash of fire announced the arrival of their fellow hero. Manticore didn't turn, for he'd seen her before but Captain Energy turned out of instinct.

FlareStorm was a young woman, still a girl really and looked like she'd just hit her sixteenth birthday. Her hair was long and a dyed a bright ruby red to augment her matching eyes. Whether they were like that when her powers were active or if there were contact lenses involved, Captain Energy couldn't tell. Her outfit consisted of black bell-bottom pants with fire designs near the bottom and a sleeveless belly shirt of matching design. The only thing that concealed her face in any way was a domino mask, though it didn't hide her eyes. "Sorry I was late. Homework."

Stunned was a good way to describe Captain Energy's initial reaction. A quick smile and nod. "Ahh.. yes, excuse us young lady." At that he grabbed Manticore and pulled him closer, choosing then to engage in a whispered debate. "I thought you meant 'kid' as in the sense that she was new in the work. Not 'kid' as in a kid!"

"She can take whatever she dishes out Captain, I promise." Manticore waved him off, and then motioned with his head for FlareStorm to come on over.

The teen did as instructed and stood on the ledge of the roof, carefully scrutinizing the watch down below, that or preparing to doing something incredibly stupid. A minute passed and Captain Energy's nerves began to relax. She was acting with more sense then he'd thought-

"BANZAI!"

With a top of the lung battle cry FlareStorm leapt off of the ledge, igniting an aura of fire so bright it lit up almost half the block and flew straight at the zombies. She unleashed massive blasts of fire on the undead, causing them to groan loudly as the girl cackled in an almost gleeful fashion at her handywork of burning bodies.

Back on the rooftop Captain Energy and Manticore just watched on with rather disturbed expressions. Softly the Captain spoke, as if afraid FlareStorm would hear. "So.. did you know about her being a raving psycho?"

Manticore responded with an equally low voice. "Can't say that I did.. well I guess this means the suprise attack is off." The archer stood up and knocked an arrow before letting it fly, sinking it into the left eye socket of another zombie that had hurriedly ambled out the door to investigate. "Smash and bash Cap'n!"

"Right.." Captain Energy's powers activated, igniting his fists with a brilliant blue glow as he flew down after FlareStorm and then past her to deliver a wall shattering punch to the warehouse side. The wall as expected crumpled under the powerful energy strike, letting out a massive cloud of dust and debris. As the plan should have gone Captain Energy flew on in, keeping a moderate pace so that he could search for the captured hero.

* * *

"I wanted to have someone I could talk to besides you." Necrose snapped, moving in front of Tempest to keep the doctor from looking at him directly. "He's mine and you can't have him!" 

The sheer fury of the doctor made her take a step back, "You stupid girl! Do you know just what you've done! In this city there are very few heroes that are not in league with a group! In your stupid pursuit of having another person to talk to who knows how many others are tracking him down!" Doctor Coroner glared at his creation, showing a mighty effort of restraining himself from striking her.

For a few seconds Necrose was truely afraid of the man that had called himself her father, it was a natural reaction afterall. An apology was already forming on her lips, but the doctor wasn't finished just yet.

"Not only have you proven how utterly STUPID you are but just how much of my time and effort was put into the trouble of creating you. What a mistake.. well at least I can always start over." Doctor Coroner brought a hand up to his chin, already mentally slicing her up to see which parts would be best conserved. With each of his insults Necrose's expression just grew harder and angrier.

Just as the doctor went to open his mouth again her hand shot out, clutching her creator by his throat and lifting him off his feet as if the doctor was a small child. Her glare froze his thoughts in their tracks as she spoke in a low, harsh whisper. "Don't you dare think you're going to kill me. I may have died once but now I will live and do what I want."

It was a tense moment. Tempest could only watch in mute suprise while Necrose slowly increased the crushing force she had on the doctor's neck. He had to do something right away if a murder was to be prevented. Tempest drew in a quick breath, prepared himself, and then let loose with a yell as a current of electricity shot throughout his body, magnetizing the locks and then redirecting their magnetic poles so that they forced themselves apart.

Tempest dropped to the floor, most of his body smoking as the smell of burnt kelvar armor wafted around the room. He bit back a pain filled sob and forced his neck to crane upward.

Necrose had let go of her 'father' and was looking at him with a stunned expression. Unknown to her the doctor wisely slipped out of the door at which time a crash was heard, as if a wall had collapsed. Necrose turned, not finding the object of her rage and let out a curse. The undead turned back to Tempest, who at this point had tried to drag his fried carcass over to his bracers but had only managed to get just over two feet from his original position. "He got away because of you! Is this how you thank me for wanting you to be my friend!"

She kicked Tempest in the side, recieving a wince from the electrical hero. "You are a terrible friend! I'm going to be sure to kill you just like how I wanted to kill father!" Necrose dropped down beside him, forcing Tempest onto his back before her hands wrapped around his throat. The strength behind those hands nearly sealed his windpipe shut, gagging Tempest as he weakly tried to fight back.

Fortunately for Tempest it was around this instant that they were found by another hero. Manticore stood in the doorway, arrow aimed squarely for Necrose's head. "I know you're not just a brainless body miss.. so back away from the smoking purple heap and we can talk."

Necrose's gaze switched a few times between Tempest and the archer before she slowly released Tempest's throat from her grip and stood back. Much to her irritation Manticore didn't lower his weapon as she had thought he would, which would have given her the perfect opening to attack him.

"Good brain eating girl." Manticore quipped while Tempest managed to get over to his bracers and put them on.

Necrose watched as her only 'friend' abandoned her for that freak in red and her rage only sky rocketed with it. He should have been thanking her for showing him where she lived! Of course, this could have just as well been whatever brain damage the doctor's experiments wrought on her feeding this information, but it mattered little. With a snarl she took started to walk across the room.

Without hesitation Manticore let go of the arrow, sending it straight into the eidolon's chest. Necrose stumbled back, looking as if she were ready to scream in agony.. only to realize she didn't feel any pain. There was the feeling of impact, but that was all there was. Necrose looked at the arrow shaft, protruding from in between her ribcage, had she been alive a punctured lung would have been fatal. Now though, it was hardly a pinprick.

As the eidolon looked up at Manticore with a savage grin one thought ran through his mind before she ran forward. '_Ah crap._'

Necrose threw a punch that landed across the archer's jaw, making him stagger back as she followed close behind, attacking with wild punches, scratches, and kicks. She didn't care for stratedgy, why would she need it if she didn't feel pain?

Necrose struck out with her nails, drawing four bloody lines across Manticore's cheek before he struck her back with the edge of his bow, causing her to just scream in anger. She jumped back to try and claw Manticore's eyes out, making them both fall to the floor, both rolling to try and stay on top of the other to keep an edge.

Tempest, regaining strength but still out of the fight due to his own bid for freedom struggled to push himself up with the aid of the wall.

* * *

Captain Energy laid waste to yet enough zombie as FlareStorm followed behind him, burning the remains. Once he'd managed to get the girl to understand the concept of a plan she'd been very agreeable. Hence the current action of the Captain pummeling an undead, then followed by FlareStorm cremating it. The Vahzilok can't bring back something if all that remained awas dust. 

It didn't mean she was enjoying herself as much. "Why do we have to do it this way? I could just go ahead and roast them while you go off in another direction."

The Captain was prevented from replying when a zombie tried to rush out in a poor immitation of a sneak attack. The resulting back hand to the undead completely decapitated it, the energy burning on the hero's fist cauterizing the stump of a neck.

After that FlareStorm didn't press him for an answer. Maybe doing this was alot safer then her idea. The teenager's thoughts were broken up by the sound of three pairs of footsteps running towards them, coming from where they'd entered. FlareStorm whipped around, flames around sparking on her palms as they aimed squarely at the chest of what was undoubtly another hero.

Bard slid to a stop, kicking up a small cloud of what FlareStorm had decided to call 'zombie dust' and glared at the girl. "If you're going to attack me kid, better make it count."

FlareStorm's eyes narrowed. "What'd you call me!" Before the situation got any worse Captain Energy put a hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Sorry about the kid here.."

"HEY! I'm not a kid!"

"Like I said, sorry about the kid." The Captain continued, ignoring FlareStorm's outburst. "We're here looking for a hero that we heard was brought in. Do you know anything about it?" He'd already recognized the three as Bard, Sentry, and Widow from the papers concerning their victory over that maniac named Garm a short time ago.

Bard started to speak up but Sentry stepped ahead. "Yes, if it's who we think it is then our teammate will be in here. When we heard all the chaos we came running to investigate. Looks like our luck is starting to get better."

"Uhh.. guys I think Manticore is in trouble." FlareStorm said seconds later when the veteran hero could be seen getting thrown out of a room, the visible area of his face covered in bloody scratch marks and costume shredded at the chest. He landed on his side and scrambled to his feet, bow firmly in hand.

The reason for this stalked out of the room, ripping out the arrow shaft in her chest with a splurt of blood. Necrose snarled, snapping the projectile in her grip while heading towards Manticore. So focused on him that she didn't notice the other five heroes just down the corridor. "I'll kill you! You turned my friend against me and now you'll pay!"

"He was never your friend you lunatic. You hung him upside down in a cell!" Manticore yelled back before firing another arrow. It was dead on target, but amazingly Necrose caught it and snapped it before letting loose a scream of fury.

It was about this time Necrose met Bard's fist as it collided with her jaw, followed by a flurry of several other rapid blows alternating between her face and chest. Necrose tried to thrust her palm into his throat, but Bard grabbed her wrist and flipped her over him, causing her to land with a gasp. For a moment she just lay there, grimacing. That time she'd felt pain but only from the landing. All the previous strikes lacked the power needed.

She tried to get up.

Bard slammed the heel of his left foot into her head, knocking her out. "Well, that wasn't the fight I imagined."

FlareStorm ignited a fireball in each hand, a devilish smirk coming to her as she prepared to incenerate the zombie as per the Captain's plan. Sentry jumped in front of her. "Wait! We can't kill her, she's a sentient being."

The teenage fire user scowled as her eyes burned with the very same flames that were in her hands. "Don't be stupid, she's a zombie and needs to be burned!" When Sentry didn't move FlareStorm aimed a hand at her, smiling in a rather disturbing manner. "Fine, I need to let loose some steam anyway."

"Stand down." That order came from Manticore as he knelt down beside the unconscious eidolon and snapped a pair of handcuffs on her.

FlareStorm's eyes went wide. "What! That thing's a freaking zombie. What's to stop it from like eating our brains or something when she wakes up?"

Captain Energy walked forward to place a hand on FlareStorm's shoulder. "A nice specialized cell for villians like her. She has shown true thinking ability.. so that makes killing her a little different then the regular undead. It'd be like killing another human being." FlareStorm growled and let the fire die out, then stomped on out of the warehouse. Once she was gone Manticore and Captain Energy turned their full attention on the Brotherhood of Justice.

Manticore spoke first, "Your friend is in the room back there. He may be in need of some medical help. We'll keep a watch on this undead here until the cops arrive." With a grateful nod Sentry hurried on back to the room where Tempest had been kept, followed by Widow and Bard.

Captain Energy watched them go before turning his gaze back to Manticore. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be." He walked over to a computer console that was stationed on the farside of the room to begin routing through it to see what exactly had been going on here. The information revealed to him was disturbing to say the least. This wasn't a Vahzilok operation, as in fact the actual group had been wiped out some time ago. Rather this was a group led by a Henry Carson, now known as Doctor Coroner. The doctor's goals were clearly outlined in that he wanted to surpass Vahzilok. "Well, I found out what I wanted to know, where do we go from here?"

Manticore responded before he headed out to try and catch the Brotherhood to give them a frequency to contact him on. "At this moment we'll just need to focus on the dangers that we can handle with only three members, with any luck those heroes will prove to be of some use in the future."

* * *

**RaneMetal: **Well, not the huge climatic battle I'd hoped for but whatcha gonna do right? So, readers time to help Dear old Uncle Rane out and try to think up a name for the three person squad led by Manticore. 


	13. Issue 11: The Awakening 4 or 4

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes.

* * *

**The Awakening: 4 of 4**

Billy Young spent the next few days in the Galaxy City medical center, Edward Taylor filing his injuries under handling a fuse box while standing in a puddle. It was nothing life threatening but embarrising all the same. Word had gotten around college about it and quite a few people had to ask him if he was stupid enough to really have done that. All Billy could do was force a laugh and nod his head to confirm it while covertly glaring daggers at Edward.

Other then the occasional mugging the rest of the week was very quiet. Billy had just sat down for lunch at an outdoor cafe when he noticed Betty approaching, her notebooks in one arm since she'd just gotten out of class. She sat directly across from him and set her notebooks on the table. "Hey.." She said with a smile.

"Hello yourself." Billy said while picking up his coffee and taking a sip of it before setting it down in favor of the news paper his other hand had been holding. He was wearing shades, not out of habit or sudden desire but because his optic nerves hadn't quite healed from what he'd done. As of this moment he questioned the wisdom of his decision. Sure, it had prevented a murder but was a man like that really better off living if he could warp someone so badly like he had Necrose? Besides, he'd gotten away.

"Eden found out what they're doing with that zombie girl. According to the message they're putting her through a rehab program to try and see if there can be anything done to help her mind heal." She said after a minute when he didn't speak anymore. "They've even got MAGI working on it to. If they can this will be a major break through in helping people that are in conditions like her."

"That's good.. though I'd rather not talk about that incident if you don't mind. I was helpless to do anything and when I did it was a nothing but a waste." Billy said abruptly, voice low so people passing by couldn't listen in without them both knowing. His tone was a bitter one, his first moral defeat as a hero was not easy for him to accept just yet.

"But.." Betty started, but was cut off by Edward who'd just walked up.

"Forget it, he needs to figure some things out. Don't you need to be running home anyway for that thing you had to do?" Edward asked his sister, who looked at him in confusion for a split second before understanding dawned on her.

"Oh! The.. thing! Okay, I need to get going then." With that Betty got out of the chair and with her notebooks in hand hurried off.

Edward Taylor watched his sister for a minute before taking her place. Though when he sat down his hard gaze was placed squarely on Billy. For some reason the eletricity user felt the urge to look up from the paper, and found himself staring into eyes that had seen death and suffering on such a grand scale that he'd taken an almost jealous stand over Galaxy City.

The two stared at each other in silence for almost two minutes, trying to make the other flinch first. In the end Billy looked back at the paper, unable to look into eyes that weeks earlier he'd no idea they'd seen another life.

"You need to learn that you can't win them all." Edward said, voice more of the Bard persona then his 'civillian' voice. "No matter what you do, good or evil you always end up harming an innocent in some way. That goes for all heroes."

"Not all heroes.. Statesman-"

"DAMMIT! I mean all heroes! Think about it just for a second and don't let the light of justice help keep you in ignorance." Edward snapped, but it was in a whispered tone. "Fine, we'll use him as a prime example. Statesman defeats a new villian.. throws him in prison for life. Now while Statesman can sleep all cozy and whatever the now incarcerated man or woman's friends are worried, possible family now in turmoil because of that. From just doing anything your actions bring about a thousand different changes in the lives of everyone around you."

Billy dropped the paper in his lap, shocked as he thought about this. Edward took this as a sign to continue, "Even better.. a person becomes a hero because Statesman's their idol and ends up dying. Not Statesman's fault directly because it was that person's choice, but he had a factor in it. I've realized by now not everyone thinks about this but you really need to if you're going to keep trying to make a difference in this world."

That was what Edward had to say and so he left without another word. Billy had been given alot to think about and it had if for the moment brought him out of his funk concerning Necrose. What his once good friend said made alot of sense, better yet it was the truth. There was no way he could think of arguing with it without it being a knock-off of what any other hero had said.

Billy Young stood up, having to do it slowly when his legs complained. The young man sighed and turned, walking off in the direction of his dorm. He had some serious thinking to do and some serious peace was needed.

--------------------------

Across town Eden Rolt brought herself to a halt, as if knowing there was another person in the shop. Her eyes roamed around, searching for any subtle differences but none came to mind. A frown was briefly replacing the usual mask of serenity. She knew that there was someone here but where?

The shop was closed and Eden was the only one in the entire place including the underground hq. Crystal had gone off to see about what was left in their abandoned chapel and the others were just doing teenager things. One of the sollutions came to mind and her eyes flared with a white glow.

Almost in the same instant a man in a white body suit with green trim along with a green hooded cape with a mask appeared in the aisle of antique mirrors. He was also wearing green boots and upon his arms were golden bracers. Though the hood hid most of his face, when he tilted his head upward Eden was able to see the lenseless mask, showing dark brown eyes.

"Impressive.. that's the first time my invisibility spell has been broken." He said it like she had just done something amusing. It was a dark sort of humor though.

Eden gave him a measuring look before shifting into a better stance, letting her energies be brought to a focused high. "Are you from the Circle?"

"A down to earth gal.. I like that in a woman." He said patronizingly and slid his left foot behind him so his right shoulder was facing her. Despite the light hearted words his power was being prepared as well. "Yes, I am. You know I'm here to eliminate you then?"

Eden allowed the faintest of smirks to cross her face. "I was afraid they would send someone.. older and with more power to confront me. Tell me dog, are your masters slipping or think that little of me now?"

"I'm not a dog fair lady, the name is Shaiden." He said with a witty chuckle and raised a hand, a purple glow starting to come from the center of his palm. "Don't confuse age with incompetance."

The Fallen Saint tilted her head and felt the powers building, reaching out with mental tendrils to get a feel for the power the lad was using.. and her eyes twitched with shock.

"Consider yourself dead!" Shaiden fired a powerful blast the size of a basketball, the release of the energy causing the air to crackle with negative energy. At that same instant Eden cast her own spell.

The resulting clash caused a blinding light. A yell was heard, glass shattering, and a body hitting the ground.

* * *

To be continued in: Legends of the Old World 


	14. Mini Issue 3: Blade of Honor 2 of 2

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes.

* * *

**Mini-Issue #3: **Blade of Honor 2 of 2

-------------

Right now in Kings Row a staredown was in progress.

Three men, two against the one furthest away. The lone enemy had just revealed himself as a warrior called Devil Blade, and though he was old there wasn't much the other swordsman among them could do to bite back the shiver that ran up his spine. There was something just not right about the ancient looking man.

Mashiro didn't know what to think. He knew for a fact that he had no fear of Devil Blade, but he felt it none the less. However it felt as if it were coming from outside of himself. Not even fear at that, just a definitive waryness that told him to tread carefully. _'What could this feeling be..? It feels almost like the.. the armor is telling me this..!'_ Before Blue Samurai could fully investigate this his comrad Breakneck vanished in a blur of yellow. "No, Breakneck stop!"

It was too late though as the speedster was zipping around Devil Blade, laying in punches in rapid sucession even though it appeared they had no effect. The old man was letting every blow hit him without trying to dodge it, instead his eyes were closed in concentration.

Blue Samurai recognized it as a form of meditation to reduce the pain felt. Any damage done to him would be normal, much like those bruising punches being landed on him now but the actual pain would not be felt until later or if his concentration was broken. Whoever this Devil Blade was the man was displaying his knowledge pertaining to the Eastern arts.

Then with a quick jerk Devil Blade thrust his hand out, catching Breakneck by the throat! The speedster's suprise could easily be seen in his eyes as the old man lifted him two inches from the ground before launching him in a high arch that ended back near Blue Samurai. Breakneck winced a second before he passed out, most likely from the bone jarring stop that occured when Devil Blade had caught him. It was with a cynical air that the mystery villian began to make his way forward, eyes narrowed and focused only on Blue Samurai. "You have a choice now boy. Surrender your armor and at least earn a small chance at survival or be destroyed along with it."

Mashiro frowned thoughtfully and looked down at his armor. His self preservation was the first thing in his mind. Up until now all he had stopped were armed thugs and mercenaries like Jack. Never before had he come across someone that could challenge him in his own area of expertise. Considering if Devil Blade told the truth then he had more then a century of experience under his belt as a sword fighter. For just that moment Mashiro wanted to throw the armor off and run.

Then, within him it was as if a dragon had awoken, hissing it's displeasure at his fear. The blood of his ancestors knew this evil and had been fighting against Devil Blade all this time. It would not allow Mashiro to surrender.. to lose a battle with such.. dishoner. Slowly the man known as Blue Samurai shifted into a ready stance, hand on the katana hilt. "If you desire to destroy this armor, then you must defeat me to do it!"

Devil Blade looked the man over as if he'd expected no less and finally brought the broad sword into a ready stance. "Very well Blue Samurai.. I have fought countless incarnations of you and this one shall fall just as easily."

Within the heartbeat of a second both men charged, roaring with all their might as blades clashed in a solid draw. Blue Samurai snarled and tried to press further, only to be stagged when Devil Blade reared back and punched him squarely in the jaw. The ancient warrior snarled in cold amusement as he now began to swing with all his might, not attacking Blue Samurai but his katana. Afterall, break the warrior's primary instrument for his spirit and the rest would be quick to follow. An over head slash brought about a loug screech of metal, sparks flying before a horizontal slash by Devil Blade had the same results. He continued slashing in rapid sucession, driving the less experienced warrior back at an uneven pace.

Blue Samurai yelled and brought his sword up at a precise angle, deadlocking their weapons yet again.. only to feel a stiff kick to the inside of his right knee, almost making him fall over. Devil Blade followed up by stabbing forward, only cutting a shallow cut in Blue Samurai's face due to Mashiro's reflexes. The old man smirked. "You are hardly worth my time child.." He countered a sloppy attack by kicking Blue Samurai's wrist. "So pathetic.. I will not waste my time any longer."

Devil Blade leapt high into the air, avoiding another attack and landed almost near the end of the street. With a taunting smirk he called, "When you're actually a worthy opponent I will return for the armor. Annoying as it is I do follow a code. Farewell.." With that the man dashed down another street, too quickly for Blue Samurai to react.

Blue Samurai could only hang his head in shame.. to be thought so lowly of that an enemy would tell him to get better was one of the worst insults he could think of. He took off his helmet and tightened his grip on it for just a moment. Frustration and anger were the main things coursing through his thoughts. So engulfed was Mashiro in his own self criticism that he didn't notice as Jack Culane slipped away quietly.

--------------------------

Devil Blade came to a stop in a back alley some blocks away, snorting to himself as he remembered how poorly the child that dared stain the title of his greatest enemy had done. Perhaps for now he would retreat back to his private residence or see what the other heroes of Paragon had to offer.

The sound of two hands clapping snapped Devil Blade out of his thoughts. He jerked his head in the direction of the noise to find himself facing one of the most bizzare women he'd ever seen.

Clad in black leather and bone like armor, long white hair and lifeless pearl colored flesh. Her eyes were pure white as well, made more distinctive by the black markings around them. "That was very impressive.. my master had heard of a man with great blade skill.. but I had my doubts you existed."

Devil Blade held his sword up with one hand, not sure as to whether she was a threat or not, but the spectral feel of the air coming off the woman made him hesitate. "Well I do, why have you tracked me down? Wish to challenge me do you?"

The woman just gave a nuetral smile that spoke for her: _You're out of your league old man._

She answered him seconds later. "Actually.. my master wishes to acquire your services. He believes that you may wish to be in on our grand schemes rather then chasing around a suit of armor. Why have a minor victory when you can be part of a force that brings all of Paragon to it's knees?"

Devil Blade's expression grew sterner. "How can I be sure your master's scheme is worth my time? While I am long lived even I do not wish for a waste of time to simply pass it."

Ghost Widow just smiled again and walked forward, the alley growing darker as she drew closer to the man. "Oh trust me Devil Blade. You will enjoy yourself.."

* * *

**Rane: **Oooo what a cameo! What sort of plan is Ghost Widow talking about? Could it be that Paragon's greatest villian is deciding it's time to get back to business! 


	15. Issue 12: Legends of the Old World

**City of Heroes**

Birth of the Brotherhood

**Disclaimer:** For the love of a Subway sandwitch understand I don't own le' City of Heroes!

**Issue 12: Legends of the Old World**

Shaiden pushed himself off the ground, wincing from the force of the woman's attack. He'd blasted her with everything he'd had and she'd fire back with a crushing gravity spell, breaking his concentration even as his own magicks left his fingers, rendering his attack useless. He glared towards the smirking woman before getting to his feet completely. "It would seem that I have lose this dance."

Eden held her pose for a minute longer, hands outstretched with her weight on her left leg. Then the faint smirk returned and she resumed a relaxed posture. "As you have for the past sixty years dear friend."

The fellow magic user laughed while he proceeded to walk towards the front desk. They had been doing that for a great time now in honor of their very first run in, when the Circle of Thorns was still a young cult near the turn of the nineteenth century. It always ended up the same, with Eden simply knowing the flow of magic better then Shaiden. Once he was close enough for his liking Shaiden allowed a surge of his magicks to make his eyes glow a faint white. Purely for show.. and to tease Eden for her near perma state of her pupiless eyes.

"Really.. how childish. Must you keep doing that?" She scolded him without heat behind the words themselves.

"Only for as long as you get annoyed fair elder." Shaiden grinned, leaning over the counter as if to check Eden's face for any signs of aging that would not start for a lifetime yet. "May I inquire as to how you've been fair lady?"

The Fallen Saint gave a dry cough, unphased by his antics but she did answer the question dutifully. "Studying, looking into the mystery surrounding this city's new foe. Are you here to lend a helping hand to the forces of light Shaiden?"

Shaiden smiled for a moment and then tilted his head up as if he had to think about it. Eden and he had known one another originally through being enemies, he working for the Circle to bring down a rogue magic user. The encounter came as a bit suprise to him. She dominated him easily enough, but did not finish him off. Their friendship if it could be called that really started out as a matter of owing her his life. A debt that he still had yet to pay. "Perhaps, I haven't any true attachments to this city."

"Oh? Well far be it from me to question your reasons. Though, why are you here?" Eden tried again.

"An old foe of mine has come here and I'm just tracking him down." He answered, and turned his head to look at the doors. "I need to be going now. Watch out for Mire, he's almost as strong as you elder.." Shaiden faded away before Eden's passive gaze, allowing for her to sit down and close her eyes in thought. Troubling, Eden had thought she sensed a new power in the great nether but she had dismissed it. Now this new aura was a cause for concern.

------------------------------------

Deep beneath Paragon there exists ancient ruins of a city that had once belonged to mighty warlocks. In fact, it did now only a different sort. The ruins are called Oranbega, which are now home to the mysterious Circle of Thorns. Baron Zoria, the leader of the Circle was now speaking to a man with a costume very similiar to Shaiden's, however it was seeped in black and purple. Zoria had disliked the man from the start, but what he represented was keeping the leader of the Circle from killing him on the spot. "Very well.. you have my permission to use my guardians Mire. I do not wish to make enemies while we focus our energies for our festival."

"Trust me Baron it will not be a waste. If all goes according to plan then it'll benefit not only my employer but you as well." The warlock known as Mire stated before he vanished out of sight, much in the way that Shaiden had. Which left Baron Zoria to grumble darkly about things he'd rather done to the arrogant youngster.

-----------------------------------

Across the city, and far out on the dangerous Rogue Isles something else is happening. In the lair of Arachnos a vast gathering of villians is being held.

There is Black Scorpion, a brute of a man with a suit of armor that fires concentrated beams of power from the tail. Ghost Widow, a ressurected soul with the power to feed on the lives of others. Captain Mako, the terror of the deep. Scirocco, master swordsman and incarnate of one of the four winds.

Those were just some of the upper level villians of the group, while there were a few lesser known entities such as Jack Culane and the just arriving Devil Blade.

Sitting in a throne at the head of all these evil people was the ultimate mastermind of Arachnos, and the only villian that could go against Statesman on an even level. Lord Recluse, with his fingers steepled and protometal legs arched menacingly was watching on in silence at the spectacle that had all the villians attentions.

A group of Arachnos magi had formed a circle, chanting as their power increased from the guardians that Mire had borrowed from the Circle. It was because of those beings that the spell was even possible. Yes, the assembly before them was daunting but Lord Recluse had been keeping an eye on the city since the fall of his most hated enemy. There was one last addition to the team before he could send them out on a crusade in his name to wipe out the remaining heroes.

"Arum.. dai kental massa carta.." The mages finished with one last whispering chant, which brought on a white flash that could only have come from the void.

In the center of the mage circle a man had appeared, laying face down and clothed only in a tattered pair of pants. He groaned and slid his hands out in preparation to push himself up.

Lord Recluse took the man's appearance in. He knew the level of potential the man before him held, though how he reacted in the next few seconds would decide what would happen. "You have been freed from the void by my will mutant. If you choose to help my warriors rid the city of heroes I will see to it that you always have a place for protection. If not that, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

Garm stood, in the same shape as he'd been when Eden had put him in the void. There time stood still, for him it felt like years since he'd been free. The mutant stared at the assorted individuals before him, a wild smirk coming to him the longer he stared. "So if I don't agree then I get skewered from thirty different direction." He just smiled, "Your my kind of people."


End file.
